


Ох уж эти детки! (и один хитрющий дядя Питер)

by Nati



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, M/M, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшая лёгкая история о том, как стая искала для своего папы-волка маму-волчицу. И то ли они немного промахнулись, то ли наоборот попали прямо в цель.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

У Дерека Хейла была большая и относительно дружная стая. Ну, насколько может быть дружной стая, в которой есть четыре взбалмошные девчонки, которые если и дружили, то исключительно против кого-то, и Джексон. Ещё был Питер, но о нём старались по возможности забывать, потому что добрый дядюшка был настолько добрым, что от его милой улыбки и желания помочь у всех сводило зубы, начиналась чесотка и тут же появлялись какие-то неотложные дела. 

Но сейчас все (за исключением Дерека и Питера, которые уехали оформлять какие-то документы, в которых младший Хейл ничего не смыслил, а старший наоборот смыслил слишком хорошо) собрались в ещё необустроенной гостиной нового дома, забыв все претензии друг к другу. На повестке дня стоял важный вопрос. 

— Итак, — начала Лидия, поднимаясь с пола (потому что мебели в гостиной ещё не было), — все мы понимаем, что так продолжаться не может. С этим надо что-то делать. 

Все согласно закивали. Конечно не могло так больше продолжаться. Это было в корне неправильно. 

— Поэтому, — продолжила Лидия, — я предлагаю взять всё в свои руки. И в ближайшую неделю найти претендентов. Все согласны? 

Опять дружные кивки. Конечно согласны. Если бы не были, то сегодняшнее собрание уже давно превратилось бы в разборки про украденную у Лидии помаду и поцарапанный порше Джексона. 

— Тогда давайте обговорим критерии отбора, — предложил Айзек, доставая блокнот. — Чтобы всем было комфортно.

— Ум, — тут же сказала Лидия. — Никаких глупеньких тащащихся от всяких Сумерек девочек. 

— Красота, — протянул Джексон. — Не хочу видеть что-то несуразное и непонятное. 

— Тогда ещё и стиль, — вставила Эрика. — Никаких джемперов позапрошлого века или несочетающихся друг с другом вещей. 

— Но чтобы не выглядела как шлюха, — сказала Кора. — Юбка выше колен, но ниже задницы, желательно. 

Айзек, старательно записывающий за всеми пожелания, решил ещё от себя приписать "в меру скромная" и "не слишком пугливая". 

— И чтобы хорошо готовила, — тихо на ухо Лейхи сказал Бойд. 

Айзек записал и это. Будущая волчица-мама должна устраивать всех членов стаи. 

*_*_*

У Дерека была хорошая стая, хотя порой он и не понимал, как у него получилось собрать таких разных подростков. Кора — его младшая сестра — была вспыльчивой, резкой и часто всем недовольной. Она любила со всеми спорить, а если её правота не была принята, то обижалась и уходила, хлопая дверью. А так как силы в ней было предостаточно, то двери часто приходилось менять. Эрика, будучи в прошлом больной эпилепсией девчонкой над которой все смеялись, получив укус избрала себе амплуа законченной стервы и успешно ему следовала. Ещё была Малия — родная дочка Питера, которая так "любила" своего папу, что пару раз всерьёз пыталась его придушить. И завершала хит-парад девчонок его стаи Лидия, которая вообще-то не была оборотнем, но обнаружила в себе силу банши, из-за чего порой немного сходила с ума и отправлялась гулять по лесам, забывая при этом одеваться. 

Про парней в своей стае Дерек всегда думал с чувством глубокого фейспалма. Например, Скотт, которого укусил даже не Дерек, а Питер, был самым что ни на есть бараном, по ошибке умеющим превращаться в волка. Сначала он отказывался признавать, что оборотень. Потом отказывался вступать в стаю. А потом, когда на него махнули рукой и пожелали отправиться на все четыре стороны, он пришёл и заявил, что Дерек ему, конечно, не альфа, но пока Скотт может и потусить с ними. Не менее интересным экземпляром был Джексон, который сначала ходил и умолял его укусить, потом, получив желаемое, решил что он лучше всех и никакая стая ему не нужна. Закончилось всё вполне ожидаемо проблемами, которые решал Дерек. После этого Джексон уже не так сильно выпендривался и с показной неохотой согласился остаться в стае. Самыми беспроблемными (и потому самыми любимыми) были Айзек с Бойдом. Они не выступали, не выпендривались, не приходили к Дереку с заявлениями о собственной непомерной крутости. Спокойно стали бетами и во всём поддерживали альфу.

А ещё в стае был Питер. Родной дядя Дерека, у которого снесло крышу (из-за чего его пришлось сначала немножечко убить, а потом воскресить), а потом восстановило. Он довольно быстро реабилитировался в стае и так и остался в ней на правах старшего беты, штатного экономиста-юриста и тонкого тролля. 

Так что да, у Дерека была хорошая стая. И он был хорошим вожаком. Вот только пары у вожака не было.

Нет, Дерек определённо не был асексуален и не испытывал недостатка внимания. Просто одно дело банально удовлетворить сексуальное желание на одну ночь, а совсем другое — привести женщину в дом, построить с ней длительные серьёзные отношения. С отношениями у Дерека вообще всегда была беда — все два раза. В первый раз умерла Пейдж, а во второй погибла почти вся его семья. Согласитесь, есть из-за чего переживать. Но Дерек понимал, что когда-нибудь ему всё-таки придётся привести женщину и сказать стае что вот, это его пара, слушайтесь её как и меня. Не бывает волка без волчицы, как говорил Питер (то, что Питер сам никогда не заводил отношений длящихся дольше трёх дней, его совершенно не смущало). 

Поэтому Дерек решил, что, переехав в старый семейный дом в родном Бейкон-хиллсе, всё-таки попытается найти себе ту самую. Которая не будет в ужасе от того, кто он. И которая не попытается снова спалить его стаю. Но это всё потом, чуть позже. Когда они обустроятся на новом месте, привыкнут, приживутся…   
Дерек, конечно же, не догадывался, что у его хорошей стаи совсем другие планы. 

*_*_*

Школа Бейкон-хиллса была точно такой же, как и все другие школы. С элитой и лузерами, с ботаниками и спортсменами, с шутами и звёздами, с любимчиками учителей и их нелюбимчиками. Ничего особо примечательного и необычного. Так что во время обеденного перерыва вся компания уселась за один столик, привлекая внимание сразу всех находящихся в столовой. Правда, пока ученики только приглядывались и перешёптывались, не стремясь подходить. Не то чтобы стаю это как-то волновало вообще. У них были свои важные планы. 

— Как насчёт неё? — спросил Айзек, указывая в сторону симпатичной брюнетки, которая сидела за столиком, пила кофе и читала что-то из английской классики. 

— Ты что? — округлил глаза Скотт. — Она же _учительница_! 

— Ну это логично, мы же ведь в _школе_ , — усмехнулась Кора.

Ту самую женщину, на которую показывал Айзек, звали Дженнифер Блейк, она была учителем английской литературы, а так же милой, скромной и умной женщиной, влюблённой в сонеты Шекспира. И ещё она была одинокой, что выгодно выделяло её на фоне других женщин, за которыми пристально следила стая. Пока сложно было сказать что-то насчёт её принятия сверхъестественного, но если задаться целью, то всё можно выяснить, не так ли? А уж стая Дерека Хейла задаваться целью умела очень хорошо. 

— Ну что, начинаем операцию "Волчица для волка"? — спросила Эрика, коварно улыбаясь.

Все согласно закивали. Испытания для предполагаемой будущей мамы-волчицы должны были вот-вот начаться. 

*_*_*

Когда Дереку позвонили из школы и сказали, что находящиеся под их с Питером опекунством подростки до смерти напугали своего школьного учителя, он даже не удивился. У Хейла была хорошая стая, это так, но почему-то в каждом городе, куда они приезжали, ребята постоянно пугали взрослых женщин. А Дереку всегда приходилось за это извинятся и чем-то возмещать полученный моральный ущерб. 

Разумеется, они не были ему кровными родственниками (кроме Коры и Малии), но они были семьёй. И под опекунством — официальном опекунством, заверенным законом — у Дерека были Эрика, Айзек и Бойд. Эрику он встретил в больнице, где она рыдала в подушку после очередного конфуза в школе. У девушки были родители, но они давно махнули на дочь рукой, не особо интересуясь её жизнью в принципе. Эрика ушла с Дереком сразу же, как получила укус, просто написав записку родителям, а через несколько месяцев стала ещё одной сестрой Хейла (благодаря Питеру, который каким-то образом оформил официальные документы). А с Айзеком история была ещё печальнее: его собственный отец над ним издевался. И если побои и запирание в подвале ещё как-то можно было пережить, то моральное давление Айзека просто уничтожало. Дерек, когда об этом узнал, готов был побороться за права парня на нормальную жизнь, но не пришлось: мистера Лейхи убил немного съехавший с катушек после укуса Джексон. И что странно (или совсем наоборот), Айзек Джексона за это ни только не винил, но и был ему благодарен. А Бойд… Бойда Дерек встретил на улице, и на вопрос про семью тот ответил, что его никто не ждёт. И всё, больше ничего объяснять не стал, просто пошёл за Хейлом.

У остальных троих семьи были. Мать Скотта — Мелисса — сначала никуда сына отпускать не хотела. Она приняла его таким, каким он стал, и собиралась защищать своего ребёнка. Но потом её всё-таки удалось убедить, что Скотту лучше всего будет в стае. Она отпустила сына, но каждый день звонила ему, а потом перезванивала Дереку, чтобы проконтролировать, не соврали ли ей, что всё нормально, поэтому когда вся стая вернулась в Бейкон-хиллс, Мелисса была безмерно счастлива. У Джексона были приёмные родители, которые настолько сильно любили сына, что когда он пришёл и сказал, что уезжает с целой бандой непонятных личностей, они отпустили его. Просто потому, что Джексон настаивал, что ему это необходимо. И они тоже каждый день звонили Дереку. Как и мать Лидии, которая отпустила дочь по никому неизвестной причине, потому что Лидия однажды просто пришла с чемоданами и всё. 

И вот поэтому, при ситуациях, попадающих под определение "хулиганство", все звонили именно Дереку. Который с тяжёлым вздохом и философскими мыслями "за что ему всё это" собирался и ехал опять извиняться.

Когда Хейл подошёл к директорскому кабинету, вся его стая сидела понурив головы и старательно делала виноватый вид. Дерек, показав им кулак, прошёл в кабинет директора, где помимо него сидела ещё молодая женщина, нервно сжимающая в руках стаканчик с чаем. Ромашковым, как Дерек определил по запаху. 

— Мистер Хейл? Здравствуйте, я Стив Джонсон, — поднялся ему на встречу директор. — Хорошо что приехали, присаживайтесь. 

Дерек сел в кресло и попытался как можно более спокойно и доброжелательно улыбнуться покосившейся на него женщине. Та от этого вдруг смутилась, отвела взгляд и тоже чуть улыбнулась. Это был определённо хороший знак.

— Мистер Хейл, это Дженнифер Блейк, — представил их друг другу директор. — И ваши подопечные её напугали. Причём достаточно для того, чтобы мисс Блейк предъявила им обвинения в хулиганстве. 

— Сильно напугали? — спросил Дерек, прекрасно зная, что да. Его хорошая добрая стая по другому и не умела. 

— Пришлось вызывать медика, — сказал Джонсон, а Дерек вздохнул и подавил в себе желание уйти в фейспалм. 

— Они надели эти жуткие костюмы, — дрогнувшим голосом сказала Блейк. — И когти. А та девушка, рыжая, она так кричала. А мальчишки даже подрались, и у них была кровь, точно вам говорю! Я хотела их разнять, но они меня ударили, я упала…

Дженнифер судорожно вздохнула и замолчала. 

— Так они напали на вас? — уточнил директор. — Раньше про это вы не говорили. 

— Они не напали! — тут же сказала женщина, стрельнув глазами в сторону Дерека. — Они случайно. Сами потом же и испугались. 

Дерек вздохнул и ещё раз, на всякий случай, улыбнулся Дженнифер. И снова посоветовал самому себе никогда не обращать подростков. Это почему-то всегда заканчивалось если и не совсем плохо, то определённо проблемами. 

— Им предъявляют какие-то обвинения? — спросил Дерек. — Или ограничимся пожизненным оставлением после уроков?

Мистер Джонсон быстро переглянулся с мисс Блейк, которая в свою очередь стрельнула взглядом в Хейла. Некоторое время все помолчали, а потом Дженнифер покачала головой и сказала, что никаких претензий к подопечным Дерека не имеет. Ну подрались, с кем не бывает. Просто надо им объяснить, что это нехорошо. Дерек быстро с этим согласился, клятвенно пообещав, что непременно проведёт со своими детьми воспитательную беседу (оставив, впрочем, за кадром фразу о том, что в процессе беседы наверняка сломается пара костей). Он уже собирался встать и пойти надрать стае уши, как директор жестом его остановил. 

— Мистер Хейл, — начал Джонсон, — я просмотрел характеристики ваших подопечных из других школ и хочу заметить, что они неутешительны. Я понимаю, что детям достаточно трудно так часто менять школы, всякий раз проходя адаптацию к новому месту, но они всегда повторяют одно и то же. Постоянно пугают учителей, задирают одноклассников, часто пропускают занятия по непонятным причинам. Но тем не менее, они все достаточно образованны, чтобы сдавать промежуточные тесты на приемлемые оценки. Они далеко пойдут, но вот их социальная жизнь оставляет желать лучшего. Я не виню в этом вас, учитывая вашу… семейную ситуацию, но надо что-то делать.

— Я поговорю с ними насчёт этого, — снова сказал Дерек. 

— Я думаю, что с ними должен поговорить кто-то… более компетентный, — осторожно сказал мистер Джонсон. 

— Компетентный? — переспросил Хейл. — Вы намекаете на психолога? Нет, не думаю. 

Дерек не любил психологов от слова совсем. Когда-то его самого отправляли к этим докторам, которые сочувственно смотрели и несли какую-то чушь про принять и отпустить, себя не винить и вообще забыть. И ведь не объяснишь человеку, что семья сгорела потому что именно он — Дерек — решил встречаться с охотницей. И из его стаи разве что Скотт ни разу к психологу не попал. 

— Поймите меня правильно, — вздохнул директор, — я хочу помочь. Ваши ребята не просто нарушают правила, они делают это специально, целенаправленно и каждый раз. Пока их шалости остаются просто шалостями, но что если это выйдет из-под контроля? Этим может заинтересоваться социальная служба, вы же понимаете? Я не предлагаю вам водить их куда-то на стороне, давайте просто назначим консультации с нашим психологом?

— Я не считаю это хорошей идеей, — со вздохом сказал Дерек, — но если вы настаиваете, то давайте так и сделаем. 

— Вот и хорошо, — улыбнулся мистер Джонсон. — Тогда передайте своим ребятам, что с завтрашнего дня они будут ходить к нашему психологу. Кабинет 203, после уроков или во время окон. 

— Передам, — кивнул Дерек, вставая. — До свидания, мистер Джонсон, мисс Блейк. Примите мои извинения. 

— Ох, ну что вы, — улыбнулась Дженнифер, — всё нормально. До свидания, мистер Хейл. 

Когда Дерек вышел из кабинета, то вся стая, которая конечно же слышала весь разговор, посмотрела на него в высшей степени недовольно. 

— Так вам и надо, — сказал Хейл, вышагивая впереди. — В каждом городе одно и тоже! А теперь ещё и учительницу, которая вас учить будет. Зачем вы это делаете вообще? 

— Нам скучно, —протянула Кора. 

— И поэтому надо пугать людей? —уточнил Дерек. — Прекрасное средство от скуки. Короче с завтрашнего дня походите с недельку к психологу и больше никогда, слышите меня, никогда не будете пугать людей. Или в школу будете приползать на зубах после тренировок. Если некуда деть энергию, я помогу. 

Стая за его спиной недовольно заворчала. 

*_*_*

На следующий день, стоя перед 203 кабинетом, стая решала, кто из них пойдёт на экзекуцию первым. На самом деле, они вообще хотели сделать вид, что забыли прийти, но Дерек с утра чётко сказал, что если хоть один не придёт на консультацию, то в следующий раз их за ручку поведёт Питер, который весь вечер, узнав о произошедшем, тонко над всеми (включая Дерека) издевался. Доводить до такого никому не хотелось, поэтому все, скрипя зубами, после уроков подошли к кабинету. 

— Почему это я должен идти первым? — возмутился Скотт, которого упорно выпихивал Джексон. — Давай-ка ты сам вперёд пойдёшь, Уиттмор. 

— Я предлагаю Малию, — накручивая на палец прядь волос, сказала Эрика. 

— А я предлагаю тебя, — тут же возмутилась Хейл. — Давайте Айзек?

— И с чего бы? — удивился Лейхи. — Может лучше Кора?

— А может вы просто жребий вытянете? — предложил им подошедший почти неслышно парень. — А то пять минут уже спорите. Или по считалочке. 

— А ты не встревай, — огрызнулся Джексон. — Иди куда шёл. 

— Ладно, ладно, — сказал парень, улыбаясь и поднимая руки вверх в примирительном жесте. — Иду. 

И прошёл мимо них прямо к кабинету. Порылся в карманах, достал ключи и открыл ими этот самый кабинет, обернувшись к застывшей стае. 

— Вы тут решайте, кто первый ко мне сдаваться пойдёт. Я жду, — подмигнул он слегка шокированным подросткам и зашёл в кабинет. 

— И это… вот это… психолог? — уточнила Кора, поворачиваясь к остальным. — Да он же наш ровесник! 

— Иди первым, Джексон, — хмыкнула Лидия, — ты уже отличился. 

Уиттмор посмотрел на Мартин, как на предательницу, а потом махнул рукой, пробормотал что-то очень похожее на "да идите вы к чёрту" и решительно направился к кабинету. 

— Удачи тебе, герой! — шёпотом крикнула ему Эрика, вскидывая вверх сжатую в кулак руку. — Заговори его до смерти!

Джексон показал ей язык и вошёл в кабинет, не вспомнив даже о том, что надо было постучать. Парень — серьёзно, он выглядел максимум на 18! — сидел за столом и что-то задумчиво писал в большом блокноте, а когда услышал звук открывающийся двери, поднял голову и улыбнулся. 

— Здравствуй, — сказал психолог, жестом предлагая Джексону присаживаться в кресло. — Меня зовут Стайлз Стилински, можно просто Стайлз, и нет, мне не восемнадцать и уже даже не двадцать.

— Джексон Уиттмор, — представился Джексон. — И нет, мне не двадцать и ещё даже не восемнадцать. 

— Прекрасно, — улыбнулся Стайлз. — Ну что ж, Джексон, давай начнём. Расскажи мне, пожалуйста, о себе. 

— Я родился семнадцать славных лет назад у кого-то, не знаю у кого, потому что моим настоящим родителям я, видимо, был не нужен. Но меня взяли к себе Уиттморы, которые меня и воспитали, так что я не жалуюсь. Учился, был капитаном футбольной команды в средней школе, где-то около года назад некоторое время был ящерицей с паралитическим ядом на когтях, но всё обошлось, так что теперь я волк, что меня вполне устраивает. 

Джексон откинулся на спинку кресла и расслаблено положил руки, как бы намекая, что ему нечего скрывать. За стенкой тихо ржала стая — они ещё с утра договорились говорить правду, потому что нет ничего бредовее неё, — а Стайлз спокойно что-то записывал всё в том же большом блокноте, ни разу не перебив и даже ни разу не удивившись. По крайней мере, его сердцебиение оставалось ровным и размеренным, как будто к Стилински каждый день приходили ученики и рассказывали, что они были ящерицами. 

— Почему вы пугаете людей? — спросил Стайлз. 

— А прокомментировать ящерицу не хотите? — уточнил Джексон, а потом пожал плечами. — Нам скучно, а люди слишком легко пугаются. 

— То есть для тебя это развлечение? — спросил Стайлз. — Напугать женщину до дрожи, случайно рассечь ей бровь…

— Мы не хотели причинять ей вред, — тут же отозвался Уиттмор. — Она сама полезла. Если бы просто стояла в стороне, то ничего бы не произошло. 

— Хорошо, — тут же сказал Стилински, — давай поговорим о твоей личной жизни. Тебе нравится жить в такой большой семье? 

— Не жалуюсь, — коротко ответил Уиттмор. 

— Ты часто общаешься с родителями? Скучаешь по ним?

— Каждый день мне звонит мать, так что я не успеваю по ним заскучать, — отозвался Джексон. — У меня нет проблем в семье, если вы об этом. И я не сбегал, это было взвешенное и обдуманное решение.

— Ты испытываешь к кому-нибудь из тех людей, с которыми живёшь, какие-нибудь другие чувства, отличные от дружеских или семейных? Неприязнь? Сексуальное влечение? Жалость? 

— И к чему этот вопрос? — недовольно спросил Уиттмор. 

— Не хочешь отвечать? — уточнил Стайлз, что-то быстро чиркнув в блокноте. — Хорошо, не отвечай. Тогда скажи, у тебя есть друзья помимо тех, с которыми ты живёшь? В родном городе, например, или в тех школах, где вы учились раньше? 

— Дэнни, — сказал Джексон, — из моего города. Мы продолжаем общаться. А в школах мы надолго не задерживались.

— Что ж, хорошо, — сказал Стайлз. — Давай для первого раза закончим. Жду тебя завтра в три часа. 

— И мне обязательно надо приходить? — со стоном спросил парень. — Мы же всего лишь немного пошутили.

— А как же ящерица с когтями? — улыбнулся Стайлз. — Завтра в три, и не опаздывай, пожалуйста. 

Уиттмор вздохнул и вышел с кислой миной на лице. Стая за дверью выглядела не лучше, потому что все понимали, что им не повезёт так же. Следующей на очереди оказалась Лидия, которая решительно вошла в кабинет, коротко перед этим постучав. Стая осталась в коридоре, второй раз слушая одни и те же вопросы и очень похожие ответы.   
Лидии было назначено прийти завтра в пять, Скотта ждали послезавтра в два, Айзека послезавтра в четыре, Малии и Коре надо было подойти в пятницу в три и пять соответственно, Эрике и Бойду повезло ждать следующего сеанса только в понедельник. 

*_*_*

Дерек не думал, что беседы с психологом хоть сколько-нибудь помогут его стае. И это если не брать во внимание ещё и тот факт, что, по словам бет, мистеру Стилински на вид было едва ли двадцать. Но тем не менее, стая продолжала к нему ходить, а иногда даже выполняла какую-то домашнюю работу, сопровождая это всё фырканьем, гримасами и показными стонами. И при этом все листочки с домашкой от психолога они всегда прятали, так что к концу месяца у Дерека уже руки чесались от любопытства, а Питер так вообще предлагал как-нибудь прийти в школу и подслушать их беседы. 

А ещё у всей — всей! — стаи внезапно обнаружились проблемы с литературой. И если от Скотта, или Джексона, или даже Малии ещё можно было такого ожидать, то уж никак ни от Лидии, которая вообще никогда не получала плохих оценок! Мисс Блейк звонила Дереку после каждого урока, а он обещал ей принять меры, и даже действительно их принимал, лично следя за тем, как выполняется домашнее задание, но всё равно получал звонок после урока. И Дерек не понимал, почему его беты делают вид, что ничего не знают, хотя всё прекрасно знают. Он даже спрашивал их, но те молчали даже тогда, когда Дерек сверкал красными глазами. А потом как-то совершенно внезапно нашли поддержку в лице Питера и вообще перестали отвечать на его вопросы. 

Во время пятого звонка, когда Дерек собрался опять извиняться и уверять учительницу в том, что он непременно примет меры, мисс Блейк рассказала, как его стая всем дружным составом прогуляла её урок, во время которого была контрольная. И что неплохо было бы мистеру Хейлу приехать прямо сейчас, пока уроки ещё не закончились, и сделать со своими подопечными хоть что-нибудь. Дерек, который в это время как раз ехал в строительную компанию, вздохнул и развернулся к школе, невероятным усилием воли подавляя в себе желание убивать. 

Мисс Блейк встретила его в пустом классе, сидя за столом и проверяя сочинения. Увидев вошедшего, женщина тут же поднялась с места, очаровательно улыбаясь и незаметно поправляя свою кофточку, чуть оттягивая её вниз, чтобы декольте было несколько эффектнее. Дерек, который все эти незаметные движения вполне себе заметил, только улыбнулся своей самой обворожительной улыбкой, которая как бы говорила "да, у меня проблемы с подростками в моей семье, но я настолько сексуальный, что через пять минут ты об этих проблемах и не вспомнишь". 

— Мистер Хейл… — начала учительница. 

— Можно просто Дерек, — отозвался Хейл, продолжая улыбаться.

— Ох, — зарделась женщина, смущённо опуская взгляд. — Тогда можно просто Дженнифер. 

— Прекрасно, — сказал Дерек. — Что там насчёт…

— Ах да! — опомнилась Блейк, тут же становясь обратно учительницей. — Мис… Дерек, я совершенно не понимаю их поступков. Они не отвечают на уроках, хотя всё прекрасно знают — я слышала, как Лидия объясняла одноклассникам содержание книги. Так они не только не отвечают, они ужасно себя ведут! Бросаются друг в друга бумажками или самолётиками, сидят, уткнувшись в телефоны, Эрика однажды даже начала красить на уроке ногти! А когда я делаю им замечания, они только усмехаются. Все сочинения написаны ужасно или не написаны вообще, контрольные они пропускают или сдают пустые листы, если я оставляю их после уроков, то они не приходят. Я не хочу обращаться с этим к директору, но так дальше просто не может продолжаться. Стайлз считает, что этим они демонстративно привлекают к себе внимание, но я и так на них его обращаю! Какое ещё внимание им требуется? 

— Стайлз? — переспросил Дерек.

— Мистер Стилински, — пояснила Дженнифер. — Это наш психолог. Я разговаривала с ним, но он не может рассказать мне их мотивы. Это он, кстати, посоветовал пригласить тебя в школу. И попросил, чтобы ты потом заглянул к нему. Может быть он что-то посоветует, но если это не прекратится, то мне придётся пойти к директору. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Дерек, — я понял. Сейчас зайду к мистеру Стилински и поговорю с ним. Дайте им ещё неделю, если не исправятся, то звоните мне. Будем принимать совсем крайние меры. 

— Крайние? — уточнила Дженнифер. — Надеюсь, ты не имеешь ввиду физическое воздействие, потому что…

— Нет конечно, - усмехнулся Дерек. — Крайние меры у нас Питер. 

Дженнифер удивлённо замолчала, неуверенно улыбнувшись. 

— Думаю, у Стайлза сейчас как раз кто-то из твоих, — сказала мисс Блейк, а потом решительно положила на стол ручку, которую вертела в руках. — Не стоит им пока мешать. Может быть выпьем кофе? Столовая не кафе, конечно, но хоть что-то. 

Дерек, собиравшийся отказаться, в последний момент передумал и кивнул. 

— С удовольствием.

Дженнифер просияла.

*_*_*

Появление альфы все ощутили ещё тогда, когда Дерек только приблизился к школе. И это можно было назвать несомненным успехом: не зря вся стая старательно выводила из себя мисс Блейк, проверяя её нервы на прочность. Женщина оказалась достаточно стойкой и вполне понимающей, так что возможно смогла бы неплохо влиться в стаю на правах пары вожака. И она наконец-то, спустя месяц, вызвала Дерека в школу. 

Айзек, который в это время сидел у мистера Стилински, слегка позавидовал всем остальным, потому что они-то наверняка подслушивали и подглядывали. Но ему обязательно всё в красках и лицах перескажут, тут можно было не волноваться и сосредоточиться на беседе. 

Мистер Стилински, несмотря на свой внешний вид подростка, оказался психологом вполне хорошим. И не сказать, что это стае нравилось. Конечно, кому понравится, когда тебя тыкают носом в проблемы, которые ты старательно не замечаешь? Хотя, плюсы во всём этом тоже были: Скотт, например, всё-таки пригласил на свидание Эллисон, которая ему понравилась с первого взгляда; Бойд начал разговаривать с кем-то помимо стаи; Эрика перестала выглядеть как совсем отчаянная девчонка, демонстрирующая всем свои достоинства в совсем неприличном смысле; Кора и Малия нашли общий язык и даже поняли, что они, вообще-то, кровные родственницы; Джексон и Лидия окончательно довыясняли свои отношения и спокойно разошлись; а вот Айзек был вынужден признать, что испытывает к одному члену своей стаи совсем даже и не дружеские чувства (что было достаточно сомнительным плюсом). 

То, что Дерек идёт в его сторону, Лейхи ощутил за несколько минут до того, как в дверь коротко постучали и вошли. Айзек сразу же поднялся навстречу, а потом недоуменно застыл, смотря как брови Дерека ползут вверх, обозначая крайнюю степень удивления, а на лице у мистера Стилински расплывается широкая улыбка. 

— Здравствуйте, мистер Хейл, — сказал психолог, не делая попыток вернуть лицу серьёзности. — Как вовремя вы зашли. Айзек как раз уходит к своим друзьям куда-нибудь на поле для лакросса и не подслушивает, иначе получит букет аконита в подарок. 

Лейхи изумлённо вытаращил глаза на Стилински, в то время как Дерек мученически закатил глаза и кивнул ему на дверь.

— Валите домой. И чтобы я вас здесь даже не слышал, — сказал Хейл, сжатой в кулак рукой намекая, что именно он сделает, если кого-то услышит. 

Лейхи кивнул и быстро выбежал из кабинета, направляясь к стае. Дерек же подождал пару минут и, когда точно был уверен, что беты его не услышат, посмотрел на всё так же усмехающегося Стилински.

— Кто вообще выдал тебе диплом психолога? — устало поинтересовался Хейл. — И с каких пор тебя зовут Стайлз? 

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — протянул Стилински. — Волчоооонок.


	2. Chapter 2

Стайлза Дерек знал ещё со средней школы. Да-да, с того самого прекрасного времени, когда Хейл был капитаном баскетбольной команды, знать не знал о Кейт, ещё не познакомился с Пейдж, реально дружил с Питером и приезжал в школу вместе с Лорой. А сам Стайлз не был Стайлзом, отзываясь на смешное польское имя, которое никто не мог выговорить кроме него и его родителей. Тот парень, которого Дерек помнил, был шумным, неусидчивым, жутко приставучим и безумно любопытным. 

Едва перейдя из младшей в среднюю школу, Стилински сразу решил, что Дерек самый интересный человек из всех учащихся (что, конечно же, так и было), и стал ходить за ним хвостиком, несмотря на все шутки и обидные комментарии. И в один момент он как-то настолько сильно заколебал Дерека, что тот просто не выдержал и, приперев пацана к стенке, посверкал перед ним жёлтыми глазами и слегка выпустил когти с клыками. Хейл надеялся, что это мальчишку отпугнёт, и тот навсегда оставит его в покое. 

Сработало… ненадолго. Стилински действительно отстал от Дерека на целый день, но потом подошёл с большим блокнотом и официальным тоном попросил Дерека на пару слов, всем своим очень подвижным лицом намекая, что Хейлу лучше согласиться. И так как подошёл он как раз во время обеденного перерыва, когда рядом с Дереком сидела вся его команда и ещё пару десятков человек, то у Хейла просто не оставалось выбора.

Стилински не испугался его. Стилински пришёл в чистейший восторг, когда узнал, что существуют сверхъестественные существа. Стилински решил сделать своей целью их изучение, посредством преследования Дерека Хейла. И не то чтобы Дерек мог этому как-то помешать: угроз Стайлз если и боялся, то всего пару часов, а потом его врождённое любопытство брало верх и заставляло соваться к Хейлу со всё новыми и новыми вопросами.   
А потом пацан познакомился с Питером и Лорой. Это случилось совершенно неожиданно для Дерека, который считал Стилински мелким надоедливым прилипалой, а вот Лора с Питером пришли от мальчишки в восторг и умиление. Они подшучивали над Дереком, говоря, что у него милый маленький друг, и предлагали как-нибудь позвать его домой, чтобы показать оборотней в естественной среде обитания. Стайлз горячо поддерживал эту идею и, кажется, вообще был влюблён в Лору, потому что она была первой клёвой старшей девчонкой, которую он встречал. 

Потом Дерек перешёл в старшую школу и их общение практически прекратилось: разное расписание, разные здания, разные компании. К тому же Хейла в старших классах немного занесло, когда он получил ключи от машины, а потом начал встречаться со студенткой колледжа. Дерек сам себе казался непомерно крутым и классным, ему завидовала половина школы, когда Кейт приходила к нему после уроков и демонстративно обхватывала его шею, увлекая в поцелуй. К своим семнадцати годам Дерек даже почти не помнил о мелком пацане из средней школы. 

Последний раз они со Стилински виделись в ночь пожара, когда Дерек сидел в полицейском участке, бездумно сжимая кружку с какао и пытаясь осознать случившееся. Стайлз появился перед ним совершенно внезапно, что наглядно показало, как сильно Хейл был не в форме, даже не заметив, что рядом с ним кто-то появился. Парень не начал говорить слова утешения, он просто присел рядом и посидел так минут десять, а потом так же тихо ушёл, сжав напоследок дереково плечо. Хейл этого даже почти и не заметил, продолжая медитировать на одну точку, чувствуя всепоглощающую вину. Дерек только на мгновение ощутил тёплую волну чужого участия, а потом всё ушло, когда к нему подошли полицейские и социальные работники, которые так и излучали жалость. 

В тот момент Дерек ненавидел весь мир.

Когда Хейл приезжал в Бейкон-хиллс полгода назад, он вспомнил того надоедливого приставучего пацана, но было бы глупо полагать, что они встретятся. Бейкон-хиллс был небольшим городком из которого подростки стремились уехать в другие города, поступая в университеты и колледжи, получая работу и навсегда оседая где-то в мегаполисах. Стилински поступил точно так же, как думал Дерек, когда встретившись с шерифом, узнал, что его сын в Лос-Анджелесе. 

И вот сейчас надоедливый и приставучий мальчишка из его прошлого стоял напротив него, да ещё к тому же и знаком со всей его стаей, проводя с ними беседы и разбираясь в мотивах их поступков. 

— Ты же хотел стать полицейским, — припомнил Дерек. — Ходил и рассказывал всем и каждому, как пойдёшь по стопам отца. 

— Мечты меняются, — пожал плечами Стайлз, а потом широко усмехнулся, — волчонок. 

— Не называй меня так, — рыкнул Дерек. 

— А тебе не нравится? — показательно удивился Стайлз. — Раньше ты был не против. 

— Вообще-то был, — уточнил Дерек. — Но так меня называла Лора, а с ней было бесполезно спорить. 

— Она была классной, — улыбнулся Стайлз, но потом сразу же посерьезнел. — Я знаю о случившемся. Мне жаль. 

Дерек кивнул, снова почти помимо воли вспоминая радостную улыбку сестры, которая в его памяти постоянно оборачивалась перекосившимися бледными потрескавшимися губами, застывшими в посмертной гримасе. Прошло не так много времени, чтобы он забыл. 

— Так с какого момента ты вдруг Стайлз? — поинтересовался Хейл, сознательно уводя разговор в безопасную сторону. — Если мне не изменяет память, то тебя зовут Д…

— Молчи! — тут же вскинул руки Стилински. — Просто молчи и забудь всё, что ты знаешь. Как ты вообще его запомнил? Даже папа не всегда может его произнести. Короче, теперь я Стайлз и точка. Никаких Д и далее, понятно, волчара? 

— Уже волчара? — усмехнулся Дерек. — Что у тебя за любовь к придумыванию прозвищ? 

— Ну я просто подумал, что на волчонка ты уже не тянешь, с такими-то детками, так что будешь теперь волчарой. 

— Помнишь я когда-то говорил "мои зубы — твоя шея"? Так вот, это ещё актуально, — предупредил Дерек.

— Твои зубы — моя шея — твой арест — детки по миру, — парировал Стайлз. — Я теперь взрослый и состоятельный мужчина, я могу оценить тебя — с чисто профессиональной точки зрения, конечно же! — и сдать полиции как опасного криминального элемента. 

— Ни один коп, включая твоего отца, не арестует меня на основе твоей оценки, — усмехнулся Дерек. 

— Ты недооцениваешь мою мощь! — пафосно изрёк Стайлз, но сбился под конец фразы и захохотал. — Не хочешь где-нибудь перекусить? А то меня уже достал за сегодня этот кабинет. 

Дерек хотел сказать, что уже успел недавно выпить кофе вместе с мисс Блейк, но вместо этого только кивнул, соглашаясь. Стайлз радостно вскинул руку вверх, подхватывая со спинки стула свою толстовку в которой он окончательно становился похожим на подростка, и небрежно перекинул через плечо лямку рюкзака.

— Ты совсем как школьник, — заметил Дерек. — А ведь мы почти ровесники. 

— Ага, — усмехнулся Стилински, закрывая дверь и небрежно кидая ключи куда-то в рюкзак. — Но я просто хочу подольше оставаться ребёнком. 

Дерек сдержал при себе мысли о том, что ни один достаточно обученный оборотень не обманется внешним видом и не назовёт Стайлза ребёнком. Причём Хейл не мог сказать, почему. 

*_*_*

Когда они пришли в небольшую кофейню недалеко от школы, то Стайлз назаказывал себе столько сладкого, что Дерек всерьёз удивился, как вообще можно запихать в себя столько сахара разом — даже девочки его стаи никогда не позволяли себе подобного. А ещё Стилински постоянно говорил. И если Дерек в какой-то момент подумал, что Стайлз изменился, стал взрослее и серьёзнее (он же был психологом, в конце-то концов!), то он ошибся — парень может и вырос, став из мелкого пацана молодым мужчиной, но серьёзности в нём было либо безумно мало, либо он её тщательно от Дерека скрывал. 

За те полчаса, что они шли до кофейни, садились за столик и делали заказ, Стайлз успел рассказать почти десять лет своей жизни, начиная с пятнадцати. Как оказалось, Стилински действительно почти до окончания школы хотел поступать в полицейскую академию, но в последнем классе настолько сильно увлёкся психологией, что передумал и поступил в Калифорнийский университет. Отучился, вышел оттуда одним из лучших студентов и, отказавшись на удивление всех от престижного места работы, вернулся в тихий родной городок. Совсем удивительным во всём этом было то, что Стайлз каким-то непостижимым образом в свои неполные двадцать пять уже имел лицензию на самостоятельную практику. Но при этом Стилински пока ещё не имел сертификата школьного психолога, так что работал на данный момент не совсем законно, но на это смотрели сквозь пальцы, потому что: Стайлз был сыном шерифа, Стайлз был бывшим учеником этой же самой школы и Стайлз после трёх непринуждённых разговоров с сыном директора помог тому бросить курить и принимать наркотики (о которых мистер Джонсон вообще не ведал). Так что на Стайлза надеялись и ждали, когда он окончательно станет сертифицированным специалистом, и все смогут выдохнуть спокойно.

Ещё Стилински рассказал, что чуть не женился в двадцать лет, едва не бросив учёбу и не укатив в Небраску. Но, как сам Стайлз выразился, слава богу пронесло, так что Бриттани на свою малую родину отправилась одна, насмерть перед этим со Стайлзом разругавшись. 

Дерек, когда от него потребовали ответной откровенности, достаточно сжато и кратко рассказал, что они с Лорой долгое время жили в Нью-Йорке, потом она приехала в Бейкон-хиллс, погибла, потом Питер, стая, и вот — они снова тут. И конечно это была явно не та история, которую хотел бы услышать Стайлз, но он не настаивал, только внимательно следя за Хейлом глазами и будто бы мысленно делая пометки. 

— Извини, — виновато пожал плечами Стилински, когда Дерек замолчал и одним движением бровей молчаливо поинтересовался, что же на него так пялятся, — профессиональная привычка. 

— Не надо меня оценивать, Стайлз, — попросил Дерек. — Я терпеть не могу психологов. Ничего личного, но…

— Как я тебя понимаю, — неожиданно расхохотался Стилински. — Ты бы знал, как их терпеть не могу я. Они окружали меня с детства, я устраивал отцу истерики, чтобы к ним не идти, они проводили какие-то тесты, постоянно что-то от меня хотели… Поэтому когда я пришёл однажды домой и сказал "папа, я иду учиться на психолога", отец мне просто не поверил. 

— Тогда зачем? — спросил Дерек. 

— Я вот даже не могу точно ответить на этот вопрос… — задумался Стайлз. — Помнишь у нас была психологом миссис Фрибс? Ну такая полноватая дама в очках и фотографией кота на столе? Она ещё…

— Устраивала каждый месяц общие тренинги, — припомнил Дерек, —на которые заставляла нас всех ходить, слушать и выдавать обратную связь. Там было что-то вроде "давайте все возьмёмся за руки и расскажем, что мы узнали за сегодня". Это было ужасно. 

— Вот-вот, — подхватил Стайлз, — как сейчас помню. А я между прочим, бывал в её кабинете намного чаще всех остальных. Ну, знаешь, панические атаки, СДВГ и проблемы социальной адаптации. Она задавала мне кучу разных вопросов, всегда почти одинаковых, а потом звонила отцу и говорила, что я не хочу сотрудничать с ней, постоянно шучу и несу всякую ерунду. А я всегда сидел и думал: что она хочет? Меня раздражают её очки, её завитые кудряшки и её кот, который смотрел с фотографии. Поэтому просто однажды я пришёл в школу, дошёл до 203 кабинета и понял, что хочу быть тем, кто будет помогать. И знаешь, без ложной скромности, мне это пока удаётся. 

— Я рад, что ты нашёл своё место в жизни, — искренне сказал Дерек, отпивая свой кофе. 

И это действительно так. Да, он не видел Стайлза почти десять лет, да и раньше они не были лучшими друзьями, но Дерек был рад за того нелепого мальчишку с горящими глазами и большим блокнотом из своего далёкого прошлого. 

— Я, кстати, всё ждал, когда ты вспомнишь мою фамилию и придёшь поздороваться, — усмехнулся Стайлз. — Или твои волчатки тебе не сказали? 

— Я помнил тебя вечно дёрганным ни на секунду не затыкающимся малявкой, — усмехнулся Хейл. — У меня даже мысли не возникло, что ты и психолог моей стаи — одно и тоже лицо. Я думал, что это либо однофамилец шерифа, либо какой-нибудь его племянник, брат, дядя — кто угодно, но не ты. 

— Вот уж спасибо, — рассмеялся Стайлз и бросил в Дерека раскрытой салфеткой, которая, конечно же, не долетела. 

Хейл усмехнулся и развёл руками. 

— Расскажи мне о ваших беседах со стаей, — попросил он. — Они сначала все возмущались, а потом как-то втянулись. Бегали тут недавно с какими-то листами, но никому ничего не показывали, что-то про домашнюю работу от психолога затирали. 

— А, это я дал им задание разбить всех членов семьи на плюсы и минусы, — усмехнулся Стайлз. — Знаешь, я вообще-то не должен с тобой это обсуждать. 

— Я их альфа, — весомо сказал Дерек. 

— А я их психолог, — парировал Стайлз. — Твои ребята молодцы, на самом деле. Ни разу ещё не прокололись. Вот как с первой нашей беседы рассказали, что они волки, бывшая ящерица и нынешняя банши, так и не прокалываются. 

— Они что сделали? — слегка охренел Дерек. — Рассказали? 

— Эй, спокойно, — усмехнулся Стайлз. — Самая верная тактика подростков: начинай нести чушь с самого начала, чтобы потом нигде не попасться. 

— Да их любой другой бы к врачу отправил сразу же, — покачал головой Дерек. — Чем они думали? 

— Нет, ты просто не понимаешь ситуацию, — покачал головой Стайлз. — Когда школьников против их желания отправляют к психологу из-за какой-то банальной драки, то ни о каком доверительном контакте и речи не пойдёт. Кто-то будет молчать, кто-то огрызаться, кто-то нести всякую фигню — всё, лишь бы показать свой протест. Обычно это проходит после двух-трёх бесед, когда намного проще согласиться с тем, что ты был не прав, чем продолжать строить из себя обиженного и непонятого обществом героя. Так что твои молодцы. Правда проблем у них выше крыши. 

— Какие проблемы? — тут же вскинулся Дерек.

— Да разные, — протянул Стайлз, задумчиво пожёвывая трубочку от коктейля. — Они же в твоей стае около года, верно? А это не такой уж и большой срок, чтобы избавиться от старых комплексов. Тех самых, которые ещё из детства. Мы постепенно работаем, но это достаточно сложно, потому что они не доверяют мне — что не удивительно, впрочем. К тому же они не могут просто взять и всё мне рассказать, я ведь обычный человек, который не должен знать про оборотней, помнишь? Будет намного проще, если они станут говорить со мной прямо, без всяких иносказательных оборотов. 

— Почему ты сразу не сказал им, что знаешь про оборотней? — спросил Хейл. — Не нужно было бы терять столько времени. 

— Я ждал, когда ты соизволишь заглянуть в школу, — усмехнулся Стилински. 

— А самому так сложно было взять у директора мой номер и позвонить? — поинтересовался Дерек. — Или заехать, в конце концов, весь город уже в курсе, где мы теперь живём. 

— Да дело не во мне, — ещё шире улыбнулся Стайлз. — Дело в мисс Блейк. 

— А она-то тут при чём? — совсем не понял Хейл. — Да, у стаи проблемы с литературой…

— У них нет проблем с литературой. У них есть идея и цель, к которой они идут. Подумай, из всей школы, с кучей разных предметов и учителей, только к Дженнифер твоя стая так относится. И они испугали тогда именно её. 

— Они ей мстят? — предположил Хейл. — За то, что она тогда пошла к директору? 

— Дерек, — мученически вздохнул Стайлз, — похоже у тебя тоже проблемы. 

— Стилински, — тихо рявкнул Дерек, — объясни нормально, что ты вообще несёшь? 

— В каждой новой школе, в каждом новом городе они пугали женщин примерно твоего возраста. Симпатичных, умных. И что каждый раз после этого делал ты? 

— Извинялся, — отозвался Хейл. — Постоянно. 

— Да, извинялся. А потом вы уезжали через несколько недель и всё начиналось заново. И вот вы в Бейкон-хиллс, в котором собираетесь остаться. И твоя стая целенаправленно доводит одну из своих учительниц. Как ты думаешь, для чего? Подсказка: точно не для того, чтобы она рыдала где-нибудь в туалете или пошла жаловаться к директору. Что делает Дженнифер каждый раз, когда твоя стая срывает ей урок?

— Звонит мне, — задумчиво отозвался Хейл, замер на несколько секунд, а потом с тихим мученическим стоном упал лицом в руку. — Только не говори мне…

— Бинго! — обрадовался Стайлз. 

— Да зачем это?! Им что, так плохо живётся что ли?

— Ну, я не могу сказать точно, поэтому это только мои догадки, но подумай: у них у всех в настоящих семьях не слишком-то хорошо шли дела. Я читал записи из других школ, да и то, что я смог из них вытянуть… Джексон приёмный сын, который, хоть и любит своих приёмных родителей, считает, что настоящим он был не нужен. У Лидии семья в подвешенном состоянии дольше, чем в нормальном. От Скотта ушёл отец, Эрика своих родителей вообще мало интересовала, над Айзеком издевались. Я пока не могу понять, что с Бойдом, но думаю, что тоже ничего особенно радужного. Кора… ну ты понимаешь. Кстати, а Малия действительно дочь Питера? 

— Да, — отозвался Дерек, всё ещё переваривая информацию. — И ей тоже по жизни не сильно повезло. Так они хотят… чего? Мать? 

— Думаю, они хотят стабильности, — предположил Стайлз. — Мне трудно оценивать это с позиции стайных отношений, как ты понимаешь, но, как мне кажется, им важен сам факт того, что все на своих местах. Я помню, как Лора пыталась мне объяснить иерархию в стае и отношения к альфам, бетам и омегам. Не то, чтобы я всё тогда понимал. Просто если ты у них ассоциируешься с вожаком — _отцом,_ — то понятно, что они хотят видеть кого-то на позиции матери. И… да Господи, Дерек! Почему я объясняю тебе то, что ты и сам прекрасно знаешь? 

— Потому что кто-то должен был, — тихо сам себе сказал Хейл и решительно встал с места. — Пойдём. 

— Куда? — удивился Стайлз. 

— Если у моей стаи проблемы, то мы будем их решать. Ты тут сказал, что тебе надо больше откровенности? У тебя будет больше откровенности. 

— Эм, Дерек, я не уверен… — начал было Стилински, но его уже бесцеремонно выдернули из-за стола и потащили к выходу. 

— Зато я уверен. Считай, что я нанял тебя стайным психологом. 

*_*_*

Как только Стайлз вылез из машины (Дерековой, между прочим, потому что Хейл как последний пещерный человек просто затолкал Стайлза в камаро и увёз в лес), то перед наполовину отстроенным домом уже тусавалась вся стая, старательно делая вид, что они тут случайно все собрались. 

— Мистер Стилински… — начал Айзек, как самый воспитанный, но его перебили.

— Кого я вижу! — раздался ехидный голос Питера, как раз вразвалочку спускающегося с крыльца. — Так это и есть тот самый Стайлз Стилински? 

— Питер Хейл, — так же ехидно протянул Стайлз в ответ. — Неужто действительно Питер Хейл? И не узнать даже, как постарел-то! 

— Я тебя сейчас сожру, — ласково улыбнулся Питер, подходя к Стилински совсем вплотную. — И даже не подавлюсь. 

— Подавишься, гарантирую, — усмехнулся Стайлз, а потом не выдержал и расхохотался. 

Питер тоже засмеялся (своим особенным, каким-то слегка маньячным смехом), на глазах у изумлённой стаи обнимая их психолога, который в ответ даже и не подумал отстранятся. Дерек смотрел на эту сцену несколько недовольно: он помнил, как Питер когда-то рассуждал о том, что из Стайлза выйдет хороший волк и было бы неплохо его обратить, когда подрастёт. К тому же сам Стилински когда-то был от Питера в не меньшем восторге, чем от Дерека, и всегда приходил к нему, когда младший Хейл в очередной раз сверкал глазами и отказывался отвечать на новую порцию поистине бесконечных вопросов. И сейчас Дерек чувствовал радость Стайлза от встречи со старым знакомым, и почему-то подумал, что надо было поставить Стилински в известность о том, _как именно_ погибла Лора, был укушен Скотт и немного сошла с ума Лидия. 

— А не расскажешь мне увлекательную историю того, как ты стал Стайлзом? — попросил Питер, когда объятья затянулись ну как-то слишком надолго. 

— Как-нибудь в другой раз, — усмехнулся Стайлз. — И да, забудь всё, что ты знал раньше. Просто забудь всякие другие имена. Их не было. Тебе показалось. 

— Извините, конечно, что вмешиваюсь, — с сарказмом протянула Кора, всем своим видом показывая, что извинения ей не нужны, — но может как-нибудь поделитесь происходящим? 

— О, — тут же разулыбался Питер, — конечно-конечно. Стайлз, это стая Дерека, стая Дерека, это Стайлз, который когда-то учился вместе с нашим бравым вожаком в одной школе. 

— А… — начала было Малия.

— А теперь он поработает штатным психологом, — сказал Дерек. — Можете рассказывать ему всю правду. _Абсолютно всю._ Выполнять всё, что он скажет, проходить эти тесты, или что там надо делать, и только попробуйте возмутиться. 

— Так нечестно! — воскликнула Кора, на правах родной сестры выступая вперёд. — Почему это мы должны ходить к нему, а вы нет, если он теперь у нас _штатный психолог_? 

— Отличное предложение, — неожиданно улыбнулся Дерек. — Питер, ты тоже записан на сеансы. 

— А ты, дорогой племянничек? — мягко и почти нежно спросил Питер, отчего у всех мурашки по спине побежали.

— А я ваш альфа и сам всё решу, — отрезал Дерек, красным отсветом глаз намекая, что спорить бесполезно. - Стайлз, составь им индивидуальный график, выдай домашнее задание или что там у тебя, и сделай, _пожалуйста_ , так, чтобы им больше в головы не приходили самые гениальные идеи в истории человечества. А вы, — посмотрел Хейл на притихшую стаю, — ещё хоть раз учудите на литературе и будете ходить в школу с Питером. Я договорюсь. 

И с этими словами Дерек красиво ушёл в дом, оставив стаю наедине со Стайлзом, который с намёком на лёгкое восхищение разглядывал закрывшуюся дверь. 

— Итак, — спустя пару секунд неуютной тишины и переглядок, очнулся Стилински. — Составим план наших встреч?


	3. Chapter 3

— Итак, Лидия, — сказал Стайлз, кладя перед собой свой неизменный блокнот, — давай поговорим о твоей жизни до всей этой сверхъестественной чертовщины. И на этот раз будем говорить правду, хорошо?

Сидящая перед ним Мартин безразлично пожала плечами, показывая, что ей вообще без разницы о чём говорить. 

— Жила обычной жизнью. Школа, дом, вечеринки, свидания, школа и так по кругу, — начала Лидия, рассматривая стену за спиной Стайлза. — Ничего особенного. А потом случился Питер. 

— Тебя обратил Питер? — уточнил Стилински, что-то быстро черкнув в блокноте. 

— Он меня не обращал, —хмыкнула Мартин. — Он меня просто покусал пару раз. Я провалялась в коме пару недель и пошла голой гулять по лесу. Потом мы расстались с Джексоном, потому что он страдал по поводу того, что не стал оборотнем, мне снились кошмары с непонятным молодым парнем, которым оказался Питер, в одну из ночей я даже вырубила аконитовой пылью Дерека и каким-то образом дотащила его до соседнего города, чтобы выкопать и возродить поджаренного Питера… А потом я начала слышать мёртвых, стала банши и вот, я здесь. 

Всё это Лидия говорила с таким непередаваемым выражением лица и сарказмом, что будь Стайлз простым слушателем, он бы просто стоя аплодировал. Но Стилински был психологом, к тому же он только что немного охренел от того, что Питер, оказывается, восстал из мёртвых. А до этого, судя по всему, ещё и несколько сошёл с ума. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул Стайлз, выныривая из собственных мыслей, — с этим понятно. Скажи, ты завидуешь ребятам в том, что они волки, а ты банши? 

— Я завидую обычным людям, которые не обрастают шерстью и не слышат мертвецов, — сказал Лидия. — Но если вопрос в том, хочу ли я быть волчицей вместо банши, то на это сложно ответить. С одной стороны, они не разговаривают с граммофонами и другими неодушевлёнными предметами — да, у меня порой бывает, — и лишены сомнительного счастья знать, что кто-то должен умереть. Но с другой — им может снести крышу от одного случайного толчка, они сидят по подвалам в полнолуние и вынуждены постоянно себя контролировать. Так что не могу точно сказать, завидую ли я им. 

— Ладно, а что насчёт твоих отношений с Джексоном? Я слышал, что вы недавно расстались.

— Мы несколько раз расставались, несколько раз сходились, — пожала плечами Лидия, —пришло время либо окончательно сойтись, либо разойтись. Мы выбрали второй вариант.

— Что ты чувствуешь по этому поводу? 

— Мне уже не пятнадцать, чтобы рыдать от разрыва с парнем, — усмехнулась Мартин. — Да, было время, когда расставание с Уиттмором воспринималось чуть ли не как конец света, но сейчас, на фоне других проблем, эта самая незначительная. 

— Ты бы хотела начать новые отношения? 

— Не сейчас, — вздохнула Мартин. — Мы только приехали, ещё не устроились, новая школа, новые люди. Как-нибудь потом. 

— Думаешь завязать отношения с обычным человеком или всё-таки предпочтёшь кого-то из оборотней или иже с ними? — спросил Стайлз, опять что-то записывая в блокноте. 

— Сложно сказать, — отозвалась девушка. — Ближе к делу посмотрим. Конечно, с кем-то из оборотней проще — не нужно объяснять, почему я иногда кричу на ультразвуке и ухожу погулять непонятно куда, потому что меня кто-то зовёт. Но кто знает, как жизнь повернётся, правда? 

—Расскажи мне о своей семье, Лидия, — попросил Стайлз. — Тебя отпустили с целой толпой людей так спокойно. 

— Обычная семья, — сказала Мартин. — Отец когда-то маму очень любил, но потом нашёл себе другую женщину. Он пытался это скрывать, но мама всё знала, конечно же. Из-за этого постоянные скандалы, мать на успокоительных, отец по неделям дома не появлялся. И так уже несколько лет, и они до сих пор не развелись. Ходят к какому-то семейному психологу, который должен спасти их брак. Вот меня и отпустили, я всё равно там не нужна, они на меня смотрят всегда так виновато. 

— А ты считаешь своих родителей виноватыми? 

— Раньше, возможно. А сейчас я слышу мёртвых людей, это как-то… перебивает всё остальное. 

— Хорошо. Как насчёт закончить на сегодня? — улыбнулся Стайлз. — И я хочу, чтобы к нашей следующей встрече ты сделала список тех качеств членов стаи, которые ты хотела бы изменить. Причём предложи, как именно изменить. И да, вопрос не касается умственных и физических возможностей. 

— Без проблем, — кивнула Лидия. — А можно вопрос? 

— Конечно. 

— Как и где ты познакомился с Дереком и Питером?

— Здесь, — ответил Стайлз. — Ну, не прямо в этом кабинете, но в этой школе. Точнее, не прямо в этой, но в средней. С Питером тоже тут, хотя он и был уже студентом колледжа, но часто тусовался с нами… Вот сейчас у меня возникли кое-какие мысли на этот счёт… Так, ладно. Да, и с Лорой тоже здесь познакомился, она тогда в старшую школу ходила и возила Дерека на машине. Хорошие деньки были. 

— Ты знал его семью? — спросила Лидия, чуть прикусив губу. 

— Нет, только Лору с Питером. Ну и ещё Талию видел пару раз, когда она приходила на собрания, — отозвался Стайлз, задумчиво пожевав колпачок ручки. — Ещё Кору мельком, но она совсем мелкая была. 

— Понятно, — кивнула Лидия, а потом посмотрела прямо в глаза Стайлзу. — Сколько тебе лет? Нет, серьёзно, ты выглядишь максимум на двадцать, но если учился с Дереком… 

— Почти двадцать пять, — рассмеялся Стилински. — И я могу выглядеть на свой возраст, просто это не так интересно. 

— А твоё настоящее имя? "Стайлз" это ведь прозвище? 

— Я никому не скажу своё имя, — замахал руками Стилински. — Нет, ни за что! И так уже достаточно людей его знают, не нужно добавлять кого-то ещё. Оно сложное и даже не американское. Так что нет, нет и нет! 

— Ладно, не хочешь, как хочешь, — пожала плечами Лидия. — Я пойду?

— Да, увидимся на следующей неделе. Кстати, что у вас с литературой? Решились проблемы? 

— Всё прекрасно, — отозвалась Мартин, поджав губы. — До свидания. 

— Пока-пока, — помахал ей рукой Стайлз и задумчиво откинулся на спинку кресла, понимая, что у стаи Дерека Хейла проблем было гораздо больше, чем казалось на первый взгляд. 

*_*_*

— Дерек, а ты не мог при нашей личной встречи рассказать о том, что изначально альфой был Питер? — спросил Стайлз, как только Хейл взял трубку. 

— А разве ты как _психолог_ не должен узнать об этом сам? — усмехнулся Дерек, выходя из дома, чтобы непомерно любопытная стая не подслушивала разговор. 

— Я-то, конечно, узнал, но если бы узнал раньше, то это не вызвало бы такой шок, — возмутился Стилински. — Он восстал из мёртвых, Дерек! Он сделал из Лидии банши, укусил Скотта! Он уб… 

На последнем слове Стайлз споткнулся и неловко замолчал. Хейл вздохнул, мысленно продолжая его фразу "он убил Лору". Да уж, возможно, действительно стоило сказать об этом раньше. 

— Я знаю, — отозвался Дерек. — Всё это происходило на моих глазах. И Скотт, и Лидия, и даже Лора — я видел её, когда… 

— Ты простил его? — тихо спросил Стайлз. 

— Когда он вернулся, очень эффектно, надо сказать, в моей стае был только Скотт, который делал вид, что его там не было, Лидия, с её непонятными силами, и Джексон, который превращался в смертоносную ящерицу. Я не знал о Коре и Малии, Питер был единственным моим живым родственником, так что… 

— Да уж, — протянул Стайлз. — Кстати, не хочешь тоже походить ко мне на консультации? 

— Я? На консультации к психологу? К тебе? — Дерек так удивился, что даже не смог сдержать изумления в своём голосе. — Серьёзно? 

— Эй, я хороший психолог! — возмутился Стайлз. — И это всем будет полезно. 

— И чем же это мне будет полезно? — спросил Хейл. — Я же говорил, что терпеть не могу психологов? 

— А кто их любит? — усмехнулся Стилински. — Копаемся в чужой голове, вытаскиваем на свет проблемы, заставляем их решать — ужас, а не люди. Но это полезно даже не столько тебе, сколько твоей стае. Ты отправил ко мне даже Питера, а сам отказался — не порядок, Дерек. Не дистанцируй себя от коллектива. Ты же их пример для подражания! 

Хейл вздохнул, недовольно закатив глаза. С одной стороны он понимал, что Стайлз в чём-то прав. Но с другой… С другой Дерек даже мысленно не мог представить, как можно разговаривать о своих проблемах с кем-то, кроме стаи. Тем более с парнем, который всё ещё был тем самым мелким пацаном из воспоминаний, который ходил за Дереком едва ли не хвостиком и доставал всякими вопросами из разряда "а как". Хейл вообще уже очень давно ни с кем не говорил о своих проблемах. Ни со стаей, ни с Питером, ни даже с Лорой. Когда-то он приходил к матери, когда-то к отцу, но после того, как его семья погибла… Он по-прежнему считал себя виноватым. 

— Как насчёт сегодня часиков в семь где-нибудь на нейтральной территории? — предложил Стайлз. — Я даже постараюсь не вести себя как психолог, мы просто поговорим о чём-нибудь? 

— Ты ведь всё равно не отвяжешься, — вздохнул Хейл. — Никогда не отвязывался. Приставучий до невозможности. 

— Тогда я выбираю место, — радостно возвестил Стайлз и сбросил звонок. 

И почему Дереку показалось, что всё это закончится очередными проблемами? 

*_*_*

Дерек ожидал, что "нейтральная территория" будет каким-нибудь кафе или баром (как привыкнуть к тому, что Стилински не двенадцать и даже не восемнадцать, а уже почти двадцать пять?), но Стайлз всегда умел отличаться, поэтому они встретились на лесной поляне, одна сторона которой заканчивалась обрывом. 

— Я сижу в помещениях двадцать четыре часа в сутки и семь дней в неделю, дай мне отдохнуть! — воскликнул Стайлз, правильно истолковав вопросительный взгляд Дерека. — К тому же, посмотри, какой отсюда вид открывается! 

Вид, стоит сказать, действительно был красивый — Бейкон-хиллс сиял огнями в сумерках и был как на ладони. И смотря на него отсюда, с высоты, сложно было сказать, что это маленький тихий городок, а не огромный мегаполис. Дерек даже пару раз глубоко вдохнул прохладный вечерний воздух, ощущая как спокойно и легко становится на душе. Стайлз, наблюдавший за ним краем глаза, удовлетворённо кивнул сам себе. Он знал, что Дереку будет намного проще разговаривать в привычной для себя среде, нежели в присутствии других людей. 

— Я взял нам пиццу, бургеры, картошку и пиво, — сказал Стилински, кивая на стоящий возле дерева пакет. — Знаю, что ты не пьянеешь, но брать колу было бы как-то по-детски, правда? 

— У тебя не спрашивают документы, когда ты покупаешь алкоголь? — поинтересовался Дерек, потому что он бы так и сделал. 

— Постоянно, — хмыкнул Стайлз. — И зачастую не верят, что они настоящие. Так что я стараюсь брать там, где меня уже знают. 

Дерек хмыкнул и принял из рук Стилински бутылку пива, усаживаясь прямо на траву. Стайлз приземлился рядом, постелив, правда, на землю толстовку — хоть днём и было достаточно тепло, земля в лесу не прогревалась настолько, чтобы можно было сидеть просто так. Дерека, понятное дело, это волновало мало.

— Вот иногда я вам завидую, — протянул Стайлз, задумчиво жуя кусок пиццы. — Ну, в плане вашей регенерации и прочих прикольных вещей. Видел недавно, как носятся твои парни по полю — тренер их не просто обожает, он их боготворит, едва ли не молится на них. Да и ваша не предрасположенность к болезням тоже ничего так. Никакой простуды на неделю, никакого гипса на месяц, никаких таблеток. 

— Хочешь быть оборотнем? — спросил Дерек. 

— А что, хочешь предложить мне укус? — подмигнул Стайлз. — Нет, на самом деле. Плюсы для меня пока не перевесили минусы, так что человеком мне быть всё ещё лучше. Особенно теперь, когда СДВГ совсем не влияет на мою жизнь. 

Дерек кивнул, задумчиво глотнув пива. Он никогда даже и не задумывался, каким бы Стайлз мог стать оборотнем. Когда-то давно, кажется, как будто бы в прошлой жизни, когда альфой была Талия, Дерек и не предполагал, что может сам выбирать членов стаи. Он мог предложить матери обратить кого-то, но что бы решать вот так, самому, и речи не шло. Потом была Пейдж — и это явно не тот опыт, который можно так просто забыть. А затем жизнь Дерека повернулась так круто и так стремительно, что он даже и не вспоминал о Стилински, пока не оказался снова в родном городе. Так что сейчас, подумав о том, что Стайлз, возможно, сможет стать волком, придёт в его стаю, Дерек понял, что это не то, чего бы он хотел. Не потому, что Стилински бы стал плохим оборотнем или не прижился в стае, нет. Просто Стайлз был как напоминание о беспроблемной жизни, светлой и лёгкой, которой уже никогда не будет. 

— Расскажи мне о себе, Дерек, — вклинился в его мысли мягкий голос Стилински. 

— Что рассказать? — спросил Хейл. 

— Что хочешь, — сказал Стайлз. — Я видел тебя в последний раз очень давно. И в тот момент ты был… не в форме. 

— Ночь пожара, — кивнул Дерек. — Да уж, не в форме это мягко сказано. 

— Как ты жил всё это время? Почему собрал именно эту стаю? Почему вернулся? — продолжил спрашивать Стайлз глубоким размеренным голосом, словно успокаивая Хейла. 

— Мы с Лорой уехали в Нью-Йорк, — начал Дерек. — Питер получил слишком сильные ожоги, так что остался здесь, перевозить его куда-то в другое место было опасно для жизни, тем более страховка полностью покрывала его лечение хоть на пятьдесят лет вперёд. Там Лора пошла в колледж на экономиста, я заканчивал школу… Ну как заканчивал, машинально доучился и кое-как сдал экзамены. Потом закончил курсы механиков, хотя Лора и настаивала на колледже. Работал. А потом Лора поехала узнавать, что твориться здесь. 

Дерек замолчал, вспоминая тот день, когда сестра заехала к нему на работу уже с сумкой и билетом на самолёт. Они оба были слегка встревоженными из-за фотографий в газете, но не настолько, чтобы сорваться с насиженного места вдвоём. Лора должна была только узнать, кто оставляет эти метки на животных, проведать Питера и сразу же вернуться домой, ведь у неё была работа, была квартира, был парень. Она позвонила Дереку, когда прилетела, а потом перестала отвечать на звонки. А потом Дерек приехал в Бейкон-хиллс и понял, что его жизнь в очередной раз круто поменялась. И опять далеко не в лучшую сторону. 

— Знаешь, — сказал Хейл, смотря на горящий огнями город, — я даже не сразу поверил, что это Питер. Ведь это… Питер. Он иногда прикрывал нас с Лорой перед мамой, когда нам надо было куда-то уйти. Всегда помогал, если не делом, так хоть советом. Был мне даже не дядей, а братом, ну ты помнишь, как он вечно ошивался возле школы и подкалывал всех, кого видел. А тут я узнаю, что он убил мою сестру, насильно обратил какого-то парня, убивает других людей. Не просто вот так вот взять и поверить, правда? Да ещё и Скотт был упёртым как баран на выгуле. Я ему говорю не идти в полнолуние на вечеринку, но так нет же, надо. 

Дерек говорил всё это словно бы и не Стайлзу, а куда-то в пространство. Стилински его не перебивал, даже старался вообще не шевелиться лишний раз, чтобы не спугнуть этот редкий — а Стайлз нутром чувствовал, что такое бывает нечасто — момент откровенности. Дерек рассказывал ему о своей жизни, но он говорил всё это не психологу, который потом должен разобрать каждое его предложение по словам, а слова по буквам и написать диагноз, он говорил это… другу, наверное. У Дерека было много школьных приятелей, наверное, но ни один из них не знал про оборотней, да и давно они уже не виделись. А вот друзей явно было гораздо меньше. Как-то сложно опять начать доверять людям, когда твоя же собственная девушка спалила твою семью. А Стайлз был… Стайлзом. Он был там, в прошлой жизни, и появился в нынешней, и что ни тогда, ни сейчас не нёс в себе опасность. 

— Он убил Кейт, слышал? — продолжал Дерек, не замечая, как Стилински даже жевать перестал, слушая. — А потом сбежал от Криса в другой город, искусал там Лидию, привёл в какой-то непонятный восторг Джексона. А потом мы с Крисом его поймали и сожгли. Не то, чтобы мы хотели изначально его сжигать, но так получилось. Я стал альфой, во мне сила бурлила просто невероятная, так что я укусил Джексона — он так хотел, так просил, что я решил “а почему бы и нет”. Потом я привёз Питера сюда, похоронил под нашим домом, сказал Скотту, что он может валить хоть на все четыре стороны, и поехал посмотреть, как там Лидия и Джексон. Пока ехал, Мартин успела прийти в себя и сбежать из больницы, а Уиттмор при встрече предъявил мне претензию в том, что не стал оборотнем, хотя на самом деле стал, но не таким. А потом вообще началась эпичность, — Дерек невесело хмыкнул, — Джексон свалил на запад, а Лидия на восток. Один пошёл убивать, другая воскрешать, причём оба сами не осознавали, что они делают. Я вот тоже был, если честно, без понятия. Пока ловил Джексона, встретил Айзека — у того жизнь вообще поганая была. Предложил ему укус, он согласился. А на следующую ночь его отца убили. Это Джексон был, так что мы его искать начали, но тут меня нашла Лидия с каким-то порошком аконитовым. Один раз вдохнул, и я в своём доме, а Питер исчез. 

Дерек говорил отрывисто и рублено, словно специально обрывал фразы. Он не рассказывал о том, что чувствовал в тот или иной момент, он просто выдавал Стайлзу факты: там были, туда приехали, там поймали, то сделали. Он, как и просил Стилински, рассказывал о своей жизни, но так, как будто это была и не его жизнь. Хейл сознательно эмоционально закрывался, старался не показать, что для него значили убийство (а потом воскрешение) дяди, обращение Джексона в каниму, встреча с живой сестрой, а потом ещё и встреча с кузиной, о которой он даже не знал. Дерек рассказал, почему он обратил Эрику и Бойда, но ни словом не сказал о том, что чувствовал теперь, вновь обживая старый дом своей семьи с новой стаей. Он сказал, что вернулся в родной город, потому что здесь удобно, но не сказал, что для него значило это возвращение. 

Да уж, Хейл действительно не любил психологов. 

Стайлз слушал и ни разу не перебил, хотя порой очень хотелось. Его профессиональная потребность заставлять людей обнажать душу требовала задавать наводящие и уточняющие вопросы, извечное любопытство хотело узнать ещё больше, но чувство сопереживания заставляло молчать. Нет, Стайлз не жалел Дерека, зная, что если тот почувствует даже отдалённый отголосок жалости, то перестанет разговаривать так откровенно. Поэтому Хейл и не любил психологов, с которыми ему довелось общаться — они жалели его. Зная о ситуации с его семьёй, они жалели маленького мальчика, который пережил такую трагедию. А Дереку не нужна была жалость. Поддержка — возможно, но не жалость. 

— Ну так какой у меня диагноз, доктор? — полушутливо спросил Хейл, намеренно разбивая повисшую после его рассказа тишину. 

— Я рад, что ты вернулся, — сказал Стайлз, потому что Дереку явно _не нужно_ было знать ни о каких диагнозах. — Когда ты перешёл в старшую школу, и мы перестали видеться, то я каждый день придумывал сотни разных причин, чтобы подойти к тебе. И каждый день не подходил. Не знаю почему, наверное, я самому себе казался таким маленьким и не твоего круга, что просто банально не решался. Ты опять был капитаном баскетбольной команды, тебя окружали стаи девчонок, которые разве что не под ноги тебе ложились, парни гордились твоей дружбой. К тому же Лора выпустилась, и Питера я совсем не видел. Так что я решил подождать, пока сам не перейду в старшую школу. 

— Мог бы и подойти, — заметил Хейл. — Тебя же никогда ничего не останавливало. 

— Это у тебя нет комплексов, — возмутился Стайлз. — У меня их тоже не много, но они есть, между прочим! И знаешь, мне было… неловко, что ли, подходить к тебе, когда вокруг столько старшеклассников. Да ты бы меня первый за шиворот за двери и вытолкал бы. 

Ну, с этим Дерек поспорить не мог, вытолкал бы без вопросов. Ещё и подзатыльников надавал бы, чтобы Стилински вообще дорогу в его школу забыл. Но вот известие, что это беспокоило самого Стайлза, который, казалось, совершенно никогда и ничем не заморачивался, было довольно неожиданным. 

— К тому же потом ещё и Кейт появилась, — продолжил Стилински, — с которой вы друг от друга не отлипали. И как бы я появился? Ты бы меня просто убил и всё. 

С этим тоже спорить было сложно. Дерек до сих пор не мог нормально вспоминать свои свидания с Кейт, её показные поцелуи перед всей школой, их секс — хороший, никто не спорит, но тем не менее. Может быть, если бы Стилински действительно всегда появлялся в это время, то кто знает, как бы всё сложилось. 

— Я как только вас на стоянке пару раз увидел, так вообще приходить перестал, — продолжал Стайлз. 

— Почему? — удивился Дерек. — Кейт тебе не нравилась? 

— Конечно она мне не нравилась, парень, — усмехнулся Стилински. — И вы постоянно _целовались_. Меня аж бесило. 

— Почему? — ещё более удивлённо переспросил Хейл. 

— О, чувак, только не говори мне, что ты не знал, — охнул Стайлз, смотря в полные непонимания глаза Дерека. — Нет, серьёзно? Да я же тобой восхищался! Ты был весь такой… _оборотень_! Чёрт, да меня же Питер всё время дразнил и называл влюблённым мальчишкой. А ты это всё мимо ушей пропустил? 

— Ты был в меня влюблён? — спросил Дерек, понимая, что что-то в его школьной жизни прошло мимо него. 

— Конечно! — воскликнул Стайлз, вскидывая руку с зажатой в ней уже пустой бутылкой. — Ты был весь такой загадочный, а ещё иногда рычал и сверкал глазами. В кого мне ещё было влюбляться? 

— Я думал, что ты был влюблён в Лору, — задумчиво протянул Дерек, а потом усмехнулся. — То-то Питер всегда именно _мне_ предлагал к тебе присмотреться и позвать в стаю. 

— Ох, Хейл, ну и тормоз же ты, — захохотал Стайлз. — Ты даже не представляешь, как я расстроился, когда вы уехали. И как я потом искал других оборотней, нет, не спрашивай, как именно я это делал, хватит и того, что однажды я их даже нашёл. Просто серьёзно, я думал это все знают. Ну, про мою влюблённость. У меня же на лице всегда всё написано, я как открытая книга. И я думал, что ты поэтому от меня постоянно хочешь отвязаться, что тебе неуютно…

Дерек хмыкнул и покачал головой. Он даже ни сном ни духом об этом не знал. То есть, все эти безумные вопросы, придумываемые Стилински на ходу, были проявлением симпатии и попытками немного сблизиться? Стайлз был в него влюблён всю среднюю школу? 

И как теперь…

— Хорошо, что это всё осталось в детстве, — хмыкнул Стилински, передавая Хейлу картошку, — а то работать с твоей стаей было бы немного неловко, правда? 

Дерек кивнул, забирая пакетик с фри, и задумчиво перевёл взгляд на глаза Стайлза, который беззаботно улыбался и допивал третью бутылку пива, поставив, видимо, себе цель напиться, потому что и от первых двух его уже слегка вело. 

И как теперь?..

*_*_*

— Ваш план обречён на провал, — с показной грустью сказал Питер, когда вся стая (за исключением Дерека) собралась в гостиной. 

— О чём ты? — подозрительно уточнила Малия, потому что планов у стаи было превеликое множество. 

— Я о том, что мисс Блейк, конечно, милая, но нам она не катит, — безапелляционно заявил Хейл, удобно растягиваясь на диване. 

— Вообще не понимаем, о чём ты, — тряхнула волосами Лидия. — Ты бредишь, Питер.

— Я не брежу, моя дорогая. Я предлагаю вам новый план, который сработает на сто процентов. 

— И что за план? — подозрительно спросил Скотт, который никак не мог забыть самый первый план Питера, когда тот набирал стаю, кусая ничего не подозревающих подростков. 

— На этот раз не нужно никого пугать, ни перед кем драться и даже получать плохие оценки, — улыбнулся Питер, выглядя при этом как довольный кот. 

— А конкретнее? — потребовала Кора. — Выдавай всю информацию сразу, пожалуйста.

— Так неинтересно, — усмехнулся Хейл, а потом обвёл всех заговорческим взглядом. — План простой как дважды два. И для начала, нам просто нужно сменить кандидата!


	4. Chapter 4

Дерек понимал, что его стая опять что-то задумала. У них у всех резко закончились проблемы с литературой (о чём мисс Блейк радостно сообщала ему несколько раз по телефону и один раз даже за кружечкой кофе), зато внезапно образовались со Стайлзом. Точнее не совсем проблемы, и не совсем со Стайлзом… 

Короче, всё началось с Коры. Однажды она пришла и сказала, что отказывается ходить к Стайлзу в школе, раз Питеру можно встречаться с ним в кафе. На вполне логичное объяснение того факта, что появление Питера в школе будет несколько странноватым, Кора никак не отреагировала. Но отстала от Дерека с глупыми возмущениями, после его красных глаз и рычания. 

Следующей пришла Лидия. Мартин так же категорично отказалась встречаться со Стайлзом в кабинете, мотивируя своё желание тем, что её раздражают люди. С каких пор они начали её раздражать, Лидия не уточнила, посчитав эту информацию излишней. И на демонстрацию альфовости Мартин никак не отреагировала. 

После Лидии к Дереку за пару дней успели подойти все с одним и тем же требованием по разным причинам. Джексону не нравилась обстановка в кабинете психологии, Малия там чувствовала себя неуютно и не могла говорить искренне, Эрике не нравилось, что вся школа знает об их визитах к психологу, Айзек утверждал, что никак не может сосредоточиться на своих проблемах, когда вокруг такой шум, Бойд предъявил свои требования просто потому что потому, а Скотт пришёл "за компанию". Когда к раздражённому Дереку заглянул Питер со своей мягкой всезнающей улыбкой тролля со стажем, Хейл готов был согласиться уже с чем угодно. 

Стайлз, узнав, что от него хотят, на некоторое время задумался, потом хмыкнул и согласился. Единственным его условием было то, что стая не должна находиться в зоне слышимости, когда он разговаривает с кем-то одним. С этим быстро согласились, так что теперь Стилински каждый день бывал у Дерека дома, проводя беседы со стаей. Хейлу тоже приходилось уходить, а единственной, на кого запрет не распространялся, была не имеющая сверхслуха Лидия. Но в этом тоже были свои плюсы: стая зачастую уходила вместе в одно и тоже место, так что Дерек быстро решил использовать это время для тренировок. 

А потом началось _это_. _Этим_ было то, что каждый член стаи старался задержать Стайлза в доме как можно дольше, пригласить на ужин, предложить сыграть в какие-нибудь игры типа шарад (никто из стаи никогда не играл в подобное, к слову), выбрать вместе какой-нибудь фильм и вместе же со всеми его посмотреть, попросить помочь _приготовить десерт_. Вот на десерте Дерек в принципе всё понял. 

Его замечательная стая окончательно двинулась на идее свести своего вожака уже хоть с кем-нибудь, что даже приплела Стайлза. И Дерек догадывался, кто подал им эту идею. 

И не то чтобы Хейл был сильно против. 

Нет, глупо было бы предполагать, что Дерек пойдёт и на радость своим деткам и дядюшке влюбится в Стайлза. И тому было несколько причин: во-первых, Стайлз был парнем, а Дерек встречался с парнями только пару раз и то во времена своей далёкой юности (Хейлу не было ещё и тридцати, но всё, что было до двадцати воспринималось как далёкая юность). Во-вторых, у Стайлза была своя личная жизнь, о которой Дерек доподлинно не знал, но она определённо быть должна. Ну и в-третьих, со Стилински было неожиданно комфортно и без всяких отношений, так что Дерек не сильно-то и хотел что-то менять. 

Стайлз очень редко отказывался ненадолго задержаться, он знал все проблемы стаи и помогал их решать, действительно вкусно готовил (правда, почему-то только мясо и десерты), а ещё мог запросто поддержать любой разговор. 

Дом был почти полностью достроен, а одна из гостевых спален, в которой Стайлз как-то раз остался на ночь, со временем получила название "комната Стайлза". И этому никто не возражал, включая вечно всем недовольного Джексона, молчаливо со всем соглашающегося Дерека и самого Стайлза. 

*_*_*

— Всё, хватит с меня этой херни! — заявил Джексон в один прекрасный погожий денёк после очередной беседы со Стайлзом. — Пусть лечит кого хочет, а меня не трогает! 

— Что случилось? — удивлённо спросил Айзек, потому что до этого момента Стайлзом более или менее были довольны все. 

— Ничего! — рявкнул Джексон и дёрганным движение вытащил ключ от порше. — Но к нему я больше не пойду, Дерек. Нахуй мне такая терапия не сдалась. 

— Так, дорогой, давай-ка я поведу, — сказала Лидия, подходя к Уиттмору и, не обращая внимания на полезшие клыки, решительно отбирала ключи. — А то ты в ближайшее дерево припаркуешься, серьёзно. 

Джексон недовольно рыкнул, но позволил Лидии сесть за руль, послушно садясь на пассажирское сидение. Вся остальная стая была произошедшем несколько удивлена, так что Дерек сказал им всем разойтись кто куда хотел, а сам пошёл в дом, узнавать, что случилось. 

Стайлз встретил его совершенно спокойным и невозмутимым видом и чаем с печеньем. Судя по всему, его истерика Джексона никак не задела и не лишила самообладания, так что Дерек почти уверился в том, что Уиттмор как всегда психанул из-за какой-нибудь банальной мелочи. 

— Мы долго разговаривали об отношениях, и я помог ему понять, что он испытывает к одному из стаи определённые романтические чувства, — ответил на невысказанный вопрос Стайлз. — И ему это не понравилось. 

— Айзек? — со вздохом спросил Дерек, потянувшись за печеньем. 

— Айзек, — подтвердил Стайлз. — И судя по тому, что ты не удивлён, об этом знают все? 

— По-крайней мере Лидия и Питер точно, — сказал Дерек. — Джексон хорошо скрывал, потому что и сам не осознавал. А ты ему зачем это сказал? 

— Потому что проблемы надо решать, —пожал плечами Стайлз. — Что, конечно, забавно звучит от меня, ведь я всегда жду, пока проблема сама рассосётся… Просто пока до Уиттмора дошло бы, Айзек успел бы состариться, серьёзно. К тому же все эти "мне подмигнула вот эта девчонка, завтра пойду с ней на свидание" Айзека немного раздражали. 

— А теперь Джексон назло пойдёт на свидание, — заметил Дерек. — И всё станет ещё хуже.

— Ты меня недооцениваешь, — подмигнул ему Стайлз. — Я бы не стал так открыто вынуждать Уиттмора действовать, если бы всё было плохо. Да, Джексон пойдёт сейчас по бабам, просто чтобы доказать, что он весь такой дамский сердцеед. Это, в свою очередь, выбесит Айзека, которому, возможно, я совершенно случайно намекнул о взаимности его чувств. И чем больше Джексон будет рассказывать о своих свиданиях, тем больше будет беситься Айзек. И под конец, они оба дойдут до той точки, когда им придётся поговорить. 

— И всё может закончится тем, что после этого они начнут друг друга избегать, — сказал Дерек.

— Поверь мне, этого не случится, — усмехнулся Стайлз. — Ты думаешь я зря тут второй месяц с ними по кругу всё обсуждаю? Если случится подобное — Джексону пойдёт вправлять мозги Лидия, а Айзеку — ты. Всё просчитано до мелочей. 

— Ты всё равно рискуешь, — покачал головой Хейл. — Я не хочу создавать в стае напряжённую обстановку. 

— Напряжение, необходимое, стоит заметить, будет только между Джексоном и Айзеком, — сказал Стайлз, — а для всех остальных это будет бесплатный цирк. Подростки, Дерек, вспомни как ведут себя подростки в подобных ситуациях. 

— Стая это не просто клуб по интересам, — возразил Хейл. — Каждый член стаи чувствует, что кто-то из семьи несчастен или напряжён. Они не смогут выбрать кого-то одного, поэтому будут сами страдать. Это ослабит нас. 

— Вот именно поэтому я лично поговорю с каждым и объясню ситуацию. Твоя стая проявляет удивительную слаженность, когда пытается устроить кому-то личную жизнь, — хмыкнул Стилински.

— Заметил, да? — не сдержал улыбки Дерек. — Они старались не сильно палиться. 

— Я психолог, подмечать мелкие детали — моя работа, — расхохотался Стайлз. — Кстати, если уж у нас вечер откровений, то, думаю, ты должен знать. Скотт встречается с Эллисон. 

— Я знаю, — удивился Дерек. — Он мне об этом радостно сообщил сразу, как только она согласилась пойти с ним на свидание. 

— С Эллисон Арджент, — уточнил Стайлз. — Племянницей Кейт Арджент. 

Дерек даже и сам не понял, в какой момент оказался на ногах, сверкая красными глазами. Одно только имя — _Кейт Арджент_ — уже вывело его из себя, а известие, что член его стаи встречается с кем-то из её родственников, застилало всё перед глазами красной пеленой ярости. Контроль полетел к чёрту. 

— Успокойся, успокойся, — услышал Хейл мягкий неторопливый голос Стилински. — Эй, Дерек, успокойся. 

Стайлз стоял рядом, совершенно без страха смотря в красные налитые злобой глаза, и держал Хейла за предплечье. И если бы Дерек захотел, он бы вывернулся за секунду, откинул парня от себя, даже не слишком утруждаясь, но где-то на периферии сознания ярко горела мысль, что его держит обычный человек, который может и не пережить встречу с силой оборотня. Ещё где-то рядом с этой мыслью было удивление, что Стайлз его не боится, хотя выглядит Дерек, наверняка, достаточно колоритно: горящие красные глаза, клыки, когти и повышенная волосатость. 

— Эй, давай-ка обратно, чувак, — попросил Стайлз, по-прежнему сжимая его предплечье. — А то ты красавчик, конечно, но всё-таки. 

Дерек пару раз глубоко вдохнул, оборачиваясь назад в человека. Стайлз тоже глубоко вздохнул и слегка улыбнулся.

— Я сказал тебе про Скотта не для того, чтобы ты пошёл и прибил его, — заметил Стилински. — Давай всё спокойно обсудим. 

— Никогда так не делай, — чуть хрипло сказал Дерек, кивая на руку Стайлза, которую тот так и не убрал с его предплечья. — Не пытайся остановить оборотня. 

— Ты не первый разъяренный волк, которого я встречал, — беззаботно пожал плечами Стилински, отходя от Дерека на пару шагов и опять опускаясь на диван. 

— Не первый? — удивлённо переспросил Хейл. — Ты знаешь других?..

— Помнишь я говорил, что однажды нашёл ещё оборотней? — хмыкнул Стилински. — Это правда. И я как-нибудь расскажу тебе эту увлекательную историю, но сейчас мы поговорим о Скотте. 

Дерек довольно резко опустился в кресло. От Хейла не укрылось, как Стайлз инстинктивно провёл рукой по бедру, когда говорил про других оборотней, но сейчас его больше волновал Скотт, который встречался с охотницей! 

— Прежде чем ты начнёшь обвинять Маккола во всём, тебе всё-таки следует его выслушать, — сказал Стайлз. — Ты его альфа, он тебя, конечно, слушает, но портить с ним отношения из-за девчонки глупо, правда?

— Её тётя сожгла мою семью, — прорычал Дерек. — И Скотт, чёрт возьми, об этом знает! 

— Но Эллисон не сжигала твою семью.

— Она Арджент. Они все охотники, — выплюнул Дерек. — Кейт тоже была милой, пока не стала сумасшедшей. Где гарантия, что и этой не снесёт крышу? Она знает, что встречается с оборотнем вообще? 

— Нет, Скотт ей не сказал… пока, — осторожно заметил Стайлз.

— О, Скотт много чего всем не сказал, — с сарказмом протянул Хейл. — Мне — о том, что начал встречаться с охотницей из семьи Арджентов, прекрасно зная, какие тёплые у меня с ними отношения. Своей девушке — что сам он тот, на кого охотится её любимая семейка, которая уничтожила мою прошлую стаю. И… они все молчали! Они же учатся вместе, они должны знать!

— Как я уже говорил, твоя стая удивительно дружна в вопросах отношений, — напомнил Стайлз. — Не удивлюсь, если бы ты узнал о том, что Эллисон из семьи охотников только на их со Скоттом свадьбе. 

— Я не позволю!.. — начал было Хейл.

— Дерек, Дерек, остынь, — попросил Стайлз. — Ты, конечно, можешь им запретить встречаться, пойти к Крису и вместе с ним поставить им какие-нибудь условия, но всё это в результате приведёт к тому, что Скотт начнёт бунтовать, все остальные будут тобой недовольны, а значит начнут прикрывать их с Эллисон тайные свидания, зато ты останешься при своём мнении вместе с Питером. 

— Они охотники, Стайлз! — сказал Хейл. — Ты просто не понимаешь, что это значит. 

— О, я прекрасно понимаю, что это значит, — горько усмехнулся Стилински. — И что значат оборотни, и что значат охотники, и какие бывают от их встреч ранения. Мы не виделись с тобой почти десять лет, и за это время многое изменилось. 

— Что с тобой случилось? — спросил Дерек. 

— Я слишком сильно хотел докопаться до правды, а некоторым этого, наоборот, слишком сильно не хотелось, — зло усмехнулся Стайлз.

Эта кривая усмешка, которая смотрелась на вечно весёлом лице Стилински чужеродно, словно прочертила уродливую линию, мгновенно делая Стилински старше на десяток лет. Смотря на него такого, даже одетого в вечную толстовку и вытянутые джинсы, можно было с уверенностью сказать, что ему уже за двадцать. Сейчас он даже выглядел старше своего возраста, намного взрослее и… жёстче. Дерек смотрел в его глаза, обычно полные задорных искорок, и видел в них непоколебимую твёрдость, с которой — Хейл был уверен — Стайлз мог убивать. 

Стайлз сидел с таким взглядом всего пару минут, в течение которых Дерек буквально чувствовал всю тяжесть, которую Стилински обыкновенно прятал где-то внутри. А потом парень встряхнул головой, прогоняя из глаз мрачность, и снова легко улыбнулся.

— Ну так что, подумаешь насчёт Скотта? 

— Подумаю, — кивнул Дерек. — А ты подумай, не хочешь ли мне всё рассказать. 

— Эй, психолог из нас двоих я, — наигранно возмутился Стилински, но Дерек прекрасно чувствовал отголоски его нервозности. 

— И всё же, — вкрадчиво произнёс Дерек. 

— Окей, я подумаю, —поднял руки вверх Стайлз, словно показывая свою капитуляцию. — Кстати, как ты относишься к тому, что твои детки нас сводят? 

— Иногда я начинаю думать, что нужно ломать им руки почаще, — вздохнул Дерек. — А Питера вообще запереть где-нибудь. 

— Это слишком сурово, — рассмеялся Стайлз. — Они всего лишь хотят счастья своему вожаку. Их можно понять.

— Они ищут для меня пару, — возмутился Дерек. — Причём делают это в обход меня самого! 

— Без меня меня женили, — протянул Стилински. — Но я не заметил, чтобы ты был так уж против. 

— Мне нужно на всех рычать, не пускать тебя на порог дома и бить всем морды? — уточнил Дерек. 

Стайлз рассмеялся лёгким беззаботным смехом, и Хейл почувствовал, как всё напряжение, которое было в Стилински до этого, постепенно уходит. Из-за этого Дерек и сам начал расслабляться, думая о том, что всё, что происходило со Стайлзом в прошлом, так в нём и осталось. Да и всё что происходило в прошлом с ним самим, тоже должно остаться там же. Так что может быть — только может быть — Скотту с Эллисон повезёт немного больше, чем ему с Кейт. Но Дерек всё равно будет за ними следить. 

— Эй, а давай их порадуем? — неожиданно нарушил уютную тишину Стайлз.

Дерек даже не сразу понял, о ком идёт речь, потому что в мыслях уже ушёл составлять планы слежки за Макколом и Арджент просто на всякий случай, так что радовать их он явно не собирался. А потом до него дошло, что Стайлз говорил о стае. 

— Порадуем? — переспросил Хейл. 

— Ага, — задорно улыбнулся Стилински. — Пошли на свидание?


	5. Chapter 5

Дерек на свидание со Стайлзом идти не собирался. По крайней мере Хейл убеждал себя, что это не свидание, а самая обычная встреча, одна из многих за последние месяцы. Тем более Стайлз в качестве места выбрал не какой-нибудь ресторан или кинотеатр, а банально пригласил Дерека к себе, что, правда, было намного хуже в глазах стаи, которая следила за сборами своего вожака с жадным любопытством и нетерпением. В какой-то момент Дерек всерьёз ожидал, что к нему подойдёт Питер с одним из _отцовских_ разговоров и всунет ему в руку презерватив (слава всему, этого не случилось). 

— Постарайся хотя бы притвориться милым, племянничек, — напутствовал Питер, когда Дерек надел свою любимую кожанку (нет, это не понты, он действительно любил эту куртку!) и подхватил ключи от Камаро. — Не спугни его прежде, чем он снова влюбится в тебя без памяти! 

— Дядя, пошёл бы ты к чёрту, — улыбнулся Дерек. — Ещё раз. 

— Ты само очарование, — умилился Питер, — тебя определённо ждёт успех! 

Дерек махнул на дядю рукой, всем своим видом выражая всё, что он о нём думает, и сел в машину, игнорируя провожающие его взгляды бет. 

— Купи цветы и шампанское! — крикнул ему Питер, как раз тогда, когда Камаро стартанула с места. 

Разумеется, никаких цветов и шампанского Хейл покупать не стал, хотя в голову и закралась мысль заехать за пивом, но потом он решил, что если надо, Стайлз и сам прекрасно его закажет. В конце концов это было не свидание, а простая дружеская встреча, и Стилински не просил его что-то покупать. Стайлз встретил его в джинсах и футболке, то есть как всегда. И Хейл незаметно выдохнул, потому что если бы Стилински выглядел как человек, собравшийся на свидание, Дерек, возможно, чувствовал себя несколько неловко. А так всё было нормально. 

— Надеюсь, ты не против, что я позвал тебя к себе? Просто люди вокруг уже поднадоели, хочу тишину и спокойствия, — улыбнулся Стайлз. 

— Ты не живёшь с отцом, — сообщил очевидное Дерек, оглядывая небольшую квартиру. 

— Ну, я вырос, — пожал плечами Стилински. — К тому же, у отца там наклёвываются отношения, не хочу ему мешать. 

— У твоего отца роман? — слегка удивился Дерек. 

— Папа завидный жених! — взмахнул руками Стайлз. — Мужчина в самом расцвете сил! Женщины в восторге от его взгляда, манер и кобуры с пистолетом. Кстати, ты не против домашней еды? Мне настолько надоел фастфуд, что я готов выть.

— Есть вообще люди, которые успевают за твоими резкими переходами в разговорах? — со вздохом спросил Хейл. — Я не против. 

Стайлз кивнул и пригласил Дерека на кухню, где витали аппетитные ароматы еды. Стилински действительно хорошо готовил, и Хейл знал, почему — после смерти матери парень взял на себя все её обязанности по дому, в том числе и готовку. 

— Кстати, если всё получится, то я стану к твоей стае ещё ближе, — сказал Стайлз, ставя перед Дереком тарелку. 

— Что получится? — уточнил Хейл, опять не уследив за резким поворотом в разговоре. — О чём ты вообще говоришь?

— Отец уже несколько лет встречается со своей давней подругой, милейшей женщиной, которая работает старшей медсестрой в нашей больнице, — с хитрой улыбкой пояснил Стайлз. 

Дерек на несколько секунд задумался, должно ли это ему что-то сказать, а потом хмыкнул. 

— И Скотт, конечно же, ни о чём не знает? — уточнил он.

— Скотт славный парень, но в наблюдательности не силён. Не удивлюсь, если он всё поймёт на свадьбе наших родителей, — рассмеялся Стайлз. 

— Они собираются пожениться? — спросил Хейл. 

— К этому всё идёт, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Они начали встречаться через год после моего отъезда в колледж. Думаю, Скотт даже и не догадывается, почему к ним так часто заходил шериф. 

— Почему Маккол с тобой не знаком, если ваши родители давно дружили? Понятно, что вряд ли дружили бы вы, всё-таки ты старше его, но хотя бы видеть-то он тебя должен был. 

— Ты старше меня всего на три года и то не хотел общаться, — напомнил Стайлз. — Мне было семь, когда он родился. Когда он пошёл в школу, я уже познакомился с тобой, узнал про оборотней, влюбился и страдал от невзаимности. Не уверен, что я вообще хоть раз видел сына папиной знакомой, которая в те времена была ещё просто подругой. 

Дерек на это только хмыкнул: он помнил Стайлза крайне общительным, иногда даже создавалось впечатление, что Стилински знаком вообще со всем городом. Правда детская влюблённость Стайлза всё ещё вызывала у Дерека чувства глубокого удивления и даже лёгкого стыда – хорош оборотень, который все пропустил мимо глаз, ушей и носа. Неудивительно, что Питер всегда подшучивал над ним, когда Стилински появлялся в поле зрения, вот правда причину подшучиваний Дерек понял только сейчас. 

— Как Джексон с Айзеком? Ещё не выяснили отношения? — спросил Стайлз, выставляя на стол различные специи и начиная смешивать в своей тарелке что-то, больше похожее на магическое зелье, чем на еду. 

— Пока что всё идёт, как ты и сказал, — отозвался Дерек, смотря, как Стилински засыпает свою тарелку какой-то индийской специей ярко-оранжевого цвета. — Джексон начал рассказывать, с кем он там познакомился в интернете и какая девчонка его пригласила на свидание, Айзек ходит и излучает желание убивать, стая не чувствует напряжённости и по-тихому придумывает планы, как их свести. Зато меня сегодня провожали все вместе с горящими глазами и предвкушающими улыбками. 

— А я тебе говорил, — улыбнулся Стилински, начиная резать себе в тарелку какую-то траву, запах которой Дереку был не знаком. — Твоя стая удивительно слажено сводничает. Их это объединяет больше, чем всё остальное. 

— Ага… — задумчиво протянул Дерек. — Господи, Стайлз, ты будешь есть одни специи? У меня уже нос забился от этого запаха. Ты сожжёшь себе всё горло нахрен!

Стайлз пару раз моргнул, а потом уставился на свою тарелку, пестрящую разными цветами, как будто первый раз увидел. Дерек уже почти ждал, что Стилински сейчас округлит глаза и вывалит получившуюся фигню в мусорное ведро, но нет, Стайлз только усмехнулся и добавил ещё какой-то ярко-зелёной приправы. 

— Папа давно говорит, что у меня вкусовые пристрастия, как у вечно беременной женщины, — пояснил Стилински на изумлённый взгляд Дерека. — Не могу с собой ничего поделать, постоянно хочется чего-то необычного. 

— Ты ешь такое постоянно? — уточнил Дерек. — Тогда у тебя должен быть совсем убитый желудок. А если нет, то сходи со мной к Дитону, чтобы он подтвердил, что ты человек. 

Стайлз рассмеялся и покачал головой. Хейл тоже улыбнулся – в конце концов, если бы Стилински не был человеком, то Дерек бы заметил… Или Питер. Вот Питер точно, а на Дерека во всём, что касалось Стайлза, положиться было нельзя. Стилински был загадкой, которую хотелось и одновременно не хотелось разгадать. Его оговорка про других оборотней, резко повзрослевший взгляд, инстинктивное движение рукой к собственному бедру, то ли в попытке защитить, то ли по мышечной памяти – всё это стояло перед Хейлом линией вопросительных знаков. Но с другой стороны, начиная разгадывать этого парня, Дерек рисковал увязнуть слишком сильно. Так, как пока не был готов

— Стая расстроится, когда поймёт, что мы не будем встречаться, — неожиданно для самого себя сказал Дерек. 

— У тебя классная стая, — отозвался Стайлз, не выказывая удивления репликой Хейла. — Они друг за друга горой стоят. Думаю, они поймут. В конце концов, мы все далеко не в сказке живём, где всегда счастливые окончания. Кстати, ты заметил, что сказки всегда заканчиваются на долго и счастливо? А потом нам ничего не показывают. Реальную жизнь со всякими ссорами, проблемами, спорами из-за цвета обоев в спальне. А ты читал изначальные версии Золушки, Русалочки? Там же вообще кошмарный ужас. Да дети потом спать бы после этого не легли бы никогда. Короче, нам везде врут и скрывают суровую правду жизни. 

Дерек усмехнулся. Стайлз действительно очень красиво увёл разговор с темы отношений, которую Хейл, на самом деле, даже не собирался поднимать. Он никогда не жаловался на болтливость, скорее уж был даже более замкнутым, так что подобного от себя не ожидал. И это прозвучало так, будто он хотел встречаться со Стайлзом, но не хотел ему об этом говорить, поэтому прикрылся чувствами стаи… А Стилински ведь психолог, он наверняка тоже выстроил подобные аналогии в своей голове. Оставалось надеяться на то, что он понял, что Дерек не имел ввиду ничего такого. 

Ужин прошёл в высшей степени обычно. Никаких неловких ситуаций, двусмысленных фраз и намекающих на что-то действий не было, они просто поели (Дерек всерьёз ждал, когда Стайлз схватится за горло или живот и начнёт умирать от той бурды, что он себе намешал). Потом пошли в гостиную, где Стайлз полчаса доказывал Дереку, что нужно смотреть Человека-паука, а не Людей X, так что в результате они посмотрели и то и другое, умудрившись в процессе втянуться в жаркую дискуссию о том, какой из актёров сыграл Питера Паркера лучше и кто самый крутой из мутантов. 

Дерек просидел у Стайлза почти до ночи, обсуждая вещи, которые когда-то давным-давно мог бы обсуждать со школьными приятелями. И Хейлу было хорошо. Он как будто вернулся на десять лет назад, как будто никогда не уезжал из Бейкон-хиллса и знал Стайлза всю жизнь – без долгого перерыва. Разговаривать со Стилински было легко, и не известно, то ли это была его врожденная способность, то ли сказалась практика психолога. То ли Дерек просто устал быть вечно один в окружении твердолобых подростков, которые могли говорить только о своих проблемах или не говорить вообще. Нет, серьёзно, иногда Хейл чувствовал себя многодетным родителем, воспитывающим целую банду трудных подростков. И Питера.

Выходил из квартиры Стайлза Дерек уже за полночь. Он мог бы и остаться ночевать, но тогда завтра с утра на пороге вполне можно было бы обнаружить стаю в полном составе и Дитона, который торжественно объявил бы их со Стайлзом законными супругами (Хейл был почти уверен в том, что у Алана есть право женить кого угодно на ком угодно несмотря на законы штата). 

— Кстати, — сказал Стайлз, выходя за Дереком в подъезд, — я завтра уезжаю по делам. На неделю или около того. Пусть пока твои отдохнут и вспомнят, что такое свободная от психологов жизнь.

— Думаю месяц назад они бы обрадовались, — усмехнулся Дерек. — Но теперь они нас сводят, так что скорее огорчатся. Куда поедешь? 

— На восток, — улыбнулся Стилински. — А волчатам твоим полезно немного передохнуть, отвлечься от навязчивой идеи свести с кем-нибудь тебя и начать как-то активнее заниматься своей личной жизнью. 

— Прекрасно, так им и передам, — кивнул Дерек. — Спокойной ночи, Стайлз. Удачно съездить. 

— Ага, — протянул Стилински, задумчиво переводя взгляд с Хейла на стену и облизывая губы. 

Дерек махнул парню рукой и развернулся к лестнице (Стайлз жил на третьем этаже, а лифт хоть и работал, не вызывал у Хейла никакого доверия, потому что дребезжал и шумел так, будто готовился развалиться в любую секунду). А что случилось в следующий момент, Дерек понял не сразу. 

Ощутив за спиной движение, Хейл мгновенно развернулся, готовый отражать атаку. Волчьи инстинкты сработали быстрее человеческого разума, говорившего, что сзади только Стайлз, а он не несёт угрозы. Стилински на угрожающе сверкнувшие красным глаза не обратил внимания, одним слитым, тягучим движением проскальзывая ближе мимо вскинутой руки и буквально впечатываясь всем телом в Дерека. Хейл не успел ни отойти, ни даже задать удивлённого вопроса, когда его губы опалило сначала горячее дыхание Стайлза, а следом – поцелуй. Причём опалило почти даже не в метафорическом смысле – Дерек чувствовал, как начинают гореть губы и рот, в который Стайлз запихнул язык. По ощущениям было похоже, будто Хейл сначала облизал губы, потом страстно поцеловался с металлической дверью на морозе, а затем щедро запихнул в рот ложек пять васаби. Дерек ответил на поцелуй чисто машинально, краем сознания замечая, как Стайлз пробежался руками по его спине, бокам, животу, груди, обнял за шею и зарылся пальцами в волосы. И Хейлу казалось, что его только что погладили утюгами, потому что от каждого прикосновения всё начинало неимоверно жечь. Чисто физически, теоретически и логически люди быть такими горячими не могли, так что Дерек всё списал на собственное внезапно взбесившееся восприятие. И если бы Хейл не знал наверняка, что находится сейчас в полутёмном подъезде, то мог бы с уверенностью утверждать, что стоит прямо посреди костра. И горит. Сквозь одежду, сквозь кожу и мясо – до костей сгорает. И чтобы сгореть полностью, Дерек обнял Стилински за талию, привлекая ещё ближе, не оставляя себе ни шанса уйти живым. Стайлз вздрогнул, свёл брови на переносице и неожиданно резко отстранился, неловко отступил на шаг, и слепо зашарил руками по стене, пытаясь найти свою дверь. 

— Спокойной ночи, — хрипло сказал Стайлз, наконец найдя ручку двери и стремительно исчезая в квартире.

Дерек стоял и смотрел на захлопнувшуюся дверь, слушая частящие сердцебиение Стилински по ту сторону. По всем законам жанра Стайлз должен был схватить его за куртку и затащить в квартиру, где они, по всё тем же законам, должны были заняться сексом. Но вместо этого Стайлз… поступил как типичный Стайлз. То есть, удивил Дерека до невозможности и скрылся в туман. В данном случае туманом была квартира, но сути это не меняло. 

Хейл ещё пару минут постоял, ожидая непонятно чего, а потом развернулся и пошёл к машине, слушая, как постепенно выравнивается сердцебиение Стайлза. Дерек решил, что пока они со Стилински не прояснят ситуацию, говорить ни о чём стае он не будет – те всегда слишком уж бурно реагируют на подобные новости.

Губы до сих пор горели. Дерек облизал их и почувствовал лёгкий привкус железа – Стайлз прокусил ему губу. 

*_*_*

Стайлза не было почти три недели. По крайней мере, в школе, по словам стаи, он не появлялся. Дерек не волновался, в конце концов Стилински был уже взрослым человеком, и Хейл почему-то был уверен, что тот сможет за себя постоять в случае чего. О поцелуе Дерек не думал. Почти не думал. Так, иногда, когда строил свою линию поведения. Нужно ли ему потребовать от Стайлза объяснений или достаточно просто прижать парня к первой же попавшейся поверхности и поговорить совершенно другим языком. В разные дни (смотря от степени раздражённости Хейла) преобладали разные варианты. 

Стая, лишившись на время возможности сводить с кем-то своего вожака, вплотную занялась отношениями между Джексоном и Айзеком. Причём тут намечался определённый прогресс: теперь парни снова могли находиться в одной комнате, не делая при этом вид, будто они незнакомы. Джексон вдвое сократил рассказы о своих бывших, настоящих и будущих девушках, Айзек перестал ходить мрачнее тучи, а Питер светился так, будто заранее знал, чем всё закончится, и вообще это он сам всё придумал. Иногда Питер смотрел таким взглядом и на Дерека, создавая у того стойкое ощущение, что дядя всё знает – и про поцелуй, и про сомнения Дерека, и про что-то ещё, чего сам Дерек ещё не знал. Короче, Питер продолжал бесить.

Хейл встретил Стайлза спустя семнадцать дней после поцелуя. Встретил случайно – Дерек заехал после работы в кондитерскую, о которой ему все уши прожужжала женская половина стаи, и купил там маффины (которые Лидия, вообще-то, умела печь сама, но никогда этого не делала). Стайлза Хейл увидел издалека и решил, что сейчас вполне подходящее время, чтобы пригласить Стилински к нему же домой на чай с выпечкой, и прояснить возникшую ситуацию. Дерек уже начал подходить и как раз начал слышать сердцебиение Стилински и его голос, когда остановился, как вкопанный. Ему не хотелось в это верить, но глаза не обманывали, и Дерек действительно видел рядом со Стайлзом тех людей, которых надеялся никогда больше не встречать. 

Но эти люди стояли рядом со Стайлзом, они явно не проходили мимо и не останавливались спросить дорогу. Они знали Стайлза. И, судя по всему, знали его намного лучше Дерека. 

*_*_*

Дерек пришёл к Стайлзу спустя пару часов. Тот не выглядел удивлённым, его сердце ни разу не сбилось с ритма, выдавая волнение или напряжение. Стилински был полностью спокоен. Что совершенно не вязалось с тем, как он краснел, теребил рукав рубашки и смущённо улыбался. 

— Я как раз хотел тебе позвонить, — сказал Стайлз, нервным движением разлохмачивая волосы на затылке (но его сердце по-прежнему стучало ровно. Он не нервничал. Совершенно). — Думаю, надо объяснить, что на меня нашло тогда… Понимаешь…

— Ты охотник? — перебил его Дерек. 

— Что? — удивился Стайлз. — О чём ты? 

_Спокойное, слишком спокойное сердцебиение. Так не бывает. У обычных людей так не бывает._

— Стайлз, дорогой мой, как я рада тебя видеть. Сколько прошло с нашей последней встречи? Два года? Ох, кажется, что вечность. Как у тебя дела? Слышала о твоём недавнем деле, ни с кем не возникло проблем? Если что, ты же знаешь, мы всегда готовы тебе помочь, — безэмоционально процитировал недавно услышанное Дерек. 

Стилински замер, даже дыхание затаил. Хейл вздохнул и медленно выдохнул, успокаивая собственный гнев. Без слов получая ответ на свой вопрос. 

— У нас с тобой нет никаких счётов, я надеюсь, так что, думаю, мы просто прекратим общение, — сказал Хейл, разворачиваясь к двери. 

— Дерек, подожди, давай я… — начал Стайлз, делая шаг вперёд и инстинктивно протягивая руку. 

_Тук-тук-тук._ Сердце не сбилось ни на секунду. Никаких эмоций. Никакого волнения. Полное спокойствие. 

— Не подходи к моей стае, — тяжело отозвался Дерек и закрыл за собой дверь, отрезая себя от Стайлза, который, оказывается, так хорошо притворялся, от его ненормально-спокойного сердцебиения и собственной надежды на что-то похожее на полузабытый комфорт знакомого с детства уюта. 

Рядом со Стилински сегодня днём стояли Крис Арджент и Арая Калаверас.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Внимание! Две последние части не проверены бетой :)

На следующий день, как впрочем и на послеследующий и вообще на всей неделе Стайлз в школе так и не появился. Так сказала Дереку Лидия, которая в свою очередь узнала об этом у директора. Стая была в смятении и не понимала, почему Дерек внезапно запретил им всем общаться со Стилински, но Хейл ничего не объяснил, применив этот подлый приём с красными глазами и альфовским рыком. Узнал правду только Питер, но он, как и племянник, не спешил распространяться на этот счёт, хоть было видно, что они с Дереком не сошлись во мнениях и перессорились напрочь. 

Питер настаивал на том, что Дереку следовало со Стайлзом поговорить. Выслушать объяснения. Дерек же считал, что и так всё понятно. Вот собственно из-за этого они и разругались, а стая, чувствуя разлитое в воздухе раздражение, внезапно приняла логичное решение не отсвечивать и не соваться к альфе. На этом фоне даже как-то незаметно окончательно помирились Джексон с Айзеком (больше благодаря Лидии и Эрике, конечно), единогласно решив, что их проблемы не такие уж и проблемы, а кризис ориентации очень легко пережить, если рядом есть целая толпа людей, которых ты называешь семьёй и которые тебя поддерживают. Они пока не начали встречаться и вообще не говорили об отношениях, но всё к этому шло. Мелкими шажками, но хотя бы вперёд. 

Что до истории со Стайлзом, то Дерек чувствовал себя преданым. Хотя вроде бы и не должен, так? Стайлз же ничего ему не обещал, ничего не сделал, просто… не сказал правду. Но ведь нельзя его в этом винить, правда? В конце концов, они не лучшие друзья, чтобы делиться друг с другом своими секретами. Подумаешь, умолчал такую мелочь. Всего-то не сказал оборотню, что он охотник на оборотней. С кем не бывает, нормальная же ситуация. 

Питер, когда узнал, ожидаемо с Дереком ни в чём не согласился. Питер был исключительно за то, чтобы встретиться со Стайлзом и обо всём поговорить – именно так поступают нормальные люди, Дерек! – но альфа был непреклонен. Зачем о чём-то разговаривать, если и так всё ясно (хоть ничего ясно не было, но всё же). К тому же, если бы Стайлз хотел ему что-то объяснить, то пришёл бы сам. 

Да, двойные стандарты в действии. 

Вообще, Стайлз поступил подло. Втёрся в доверие к стае, стал им другом, распространил вокруг какой-то уютный комфорт, пригласил на свидание и _поцеловал_ Дерека, а потом взял и оказался охотником. Что это, как не высшая точка подлости? Что это, как не предательство? 

Дерек, на самом деле, и сам не понимал, почему так злиться (исключительно молча и в себя, а парочка сломанных костей бет не в счёт). Но сама ситуация бесила так, как не бесило ничего уже давно. В какой-то момент в голову закралась мысль, что всё опять повторяется, но Дерек решительно отогнал её прочь, потому что тогда пришлось бы признаться самому себе, что Стайлз за какие-то несчастные полгода стал ему _дорог не совсем как друг._ А этого лучше не делать. Совсем. Предательство друга не настолько болезненное, чем предательство… нет. Не думать и точка. 

На самом деле, Дерек понимал, что ведёт себя слегка неправильно, хотя бы по отношению к стае. Он должен был им всё рассказать, объяснить и, в идеале, посоветоваться, а не просто взять и что-то запретить. Конечно, альфа имеет такие полномочия, но и злоупотреблять ими не следует, всё-таки стая должна своего вожака поддерживать, а не испытывать к нему недоверие из-за постоянных секретов. Но почему-то – и Хейл никак не мог понять, почему именно – он не мог просто всё взять и рассказать. Что-то постоянно останавливало и заставляло уходить, откладывать разговор "на завтра", которое тянулось уже неделю. А потом ещё одну. И ещё. 

Стайлз не появился в поле зрения стаи ни на следующей неделе, ни на той, что за ней. Стайлз вообще не появлялся _нигде_ , и Дерек определённо _не искал_ с ним встречи сам. 

Дерек просто хотел понять почему… зачем… Дерек просто хотел понять, какого вообще хрена?! 

Но Стайлз не собирался приходить и всё прояснять, а Дерек не собирался сам идти и выяснять, что вообще произошло. 

И эта неопределённость продолжалась бы ещё долго, если бы Питеру не надоело везде натыкаться на мрачного Дерека, а стае не надоело жить в подвешенном состоянии. А если случались такие моменты, когда стая объединяла свои усилия с Питером… Ну что ж, тут уже было не спрятаться и не убежать. Оставалось только смириться и плыть по течению, которое непременно куда-нибудь вынесло бы. 

Главное, чтобы не разбило вдребезги о подводные камни. 

*_*_*

На переговоры со Стайлзом коллективным вердиктом было решено отправить Питера, как единственно, кто знал Стилински давно и вообще был в курсе всей непростой ситуации. Стая же решила взять на себя Дерека, к чему готовилась тщательнее, чем к экзаменам. Хейл ничего необычно не заметил (а если заметил, то виду не подал) и согласился на внеочередную тренировку в лесу, где стая старательно подготовила всё самое необходимое (совершенно не для тренировки, конечно). Им осталось только ждать отмашки от Питера, который должен был либо договориться со Стайлзом, либо всё отменить, если Дерек в своей мрачности был прав и со Стилински что-то действительно не так. 

Ждать пришлось достаточно долго, видимо Стайлз с Питером обсуждали всё досконально (ну или просто поубивали друг друга, не стоит исключать и такой вариант), стая уже начала всерьёз беспокоиться и собираться рассказывать всё Дереку, но потом телефон Лидии трелькнул смской. Мартин прочитала сообщение и решительно забрала волосы в хвост, тем самым давая всей остальной стае сигнал о начале операции под кодовым названием "Нам надоела это херня!"

План был, на самом деле, простой. Питер должен был привести Стайлза на одну достаточно уединённую лесную поляну, а стая – заманить туда же Дерека. Дальше в плане существовал небольшой пробел в виде того, как сделать так, чтобы Дерек не почувствовал Стайлза раньше времени, и как потом заставить обоих не свалить с поляны. Но Питер сказал, чтобы волчата об этом не беспокоились, так что они и не беспокоились (Питеру не было равных в составлении коварных и хитрых планов). 

Пока всё шло правильно, но чем ближе была поляна, тем сильнее волновалась стая, поскольку Стайлза они нигде поблизости не чувствовали. И когда они оказались в нужном месте, то у всех было ощущение, что всё провалилось. Стайлза нигде не было, его запах нигде не ощущался. Питер либо не смог его уговорить, либо Стилински передумал и ушёл раньше, чем они пришли. Или вообще не дошёл. 

Телефон Лидии снова ожил. Мартин посмотрела на экран, задумчиво прошлась взглядом по деревьям и решительно подошла к Дереку, положив руку ему на грудь. 

— Так, новая тренировка, — не терпящем возражений тоном, сказала Лидия. — Ты остаёшься здесь и отсчитываешь пять минут, а мы пытаемся спрятаться так, чтобы ты нас не нашёл. Тот, кто будет обнаружен первым сегодня готовит ужин, тот, кого не найдут вообще на неделю освобождается от домашних обязанностей, идёт? 

— Идёт! — тут же поддержала стая, мгновенно поняв, что это сигнал валить и оставить Дерека на полене (предполагалось, что здесь должен был быть ещё и Стайлз, но… Может быть у Питера созрел новый план, кто его там знает, правда?). 

— Не думаю что, — начала Дерек, но его решительно перебила Кора.

— Нет, братик, мы хотим играть в прятки. Давай, ты водишь. Досчитай до тысячи. 

— Я досчитаю до трёхста и жду сегодня нормальный ужин, поняли, — со вздохом согласился Дерек. — Начали. 

Стая тут же бросилась врассыпную. Дерек присел на небольшой пень около раскидистых кустов и посмотрел на пробегающую недалеко речку. Конечно, считать он не стал, а просто засёк время на телефоне, думая, что стая сегодня ведёт себя странно. Нет, они всегда ведут себя немного странно, но сегодня прямо как-то преувеличенно. Наверняка они просто устали от напряженной атмосферы, в которой виноват Дерек, и пытаются как-то отвлечься сами и его заодно отвлечь. 

— Привет. 

Стоит отдать Дереку должное: он не подпрыгнул и даже не сорвался с места, а просто резко обернулся на голос. Совсем рядом с ним, прислонившись к дереву, стоял Стайлз. _И не ощущался никак._ Он не пах, не звучал, ни ощущался. Как будто его здесь просто не было. Вообще. Совсем. 

Люди, даже охотники, так не умели. Никакие средства не могли полностью скрыть человека от оборотня. Даже если бы Стилински принял ванну с аконитом, измазался в рябиновом пепле с ног до головы, он бы всё равно ощущался – хоть как-нибудь. 

— Кто ты? — этот вопрос сорвался у Дерека с языка раньше, чем он успел подумать. — Кто ты, чёрт возьми, такой? Даже охотники так не умеют. Я не чувствую тебя, совершенно. 

Стайлз вздохнул и нервно спрятал руки в карманы своей безразмерной толстовки. Судя по виду, он нервничал. Но Дерек, привыкшей всегда полагаться на инстинкты, сейчас не мог этого знать наверняка. Стайлза тут будто бы и не было. 

— Давай начнём с того, что я не охотник, — сказал Стайлз, и только звук его голоса показал Дереку, что Стилински реально сейчас здесь, и это не какая-то больная фантазия. — И я тебе точно не враг. 

— Ты скрывал от меня правду, так по-дружески общался с охотниками, стоишь сейчас и не ощущаешься никак, — отозвался Дерек с лёгкими рычащими нотками, не сумев (или не захотев, кто знает), сдержать рвущегося наружу недоумённого волка. — У меня есть причины тебе не доверять, не находишь? 

— Ну для начала ты мог бы меня выслушать ещё тогда, а не свалить, всё якобы поняв, — возмутился Стайлз, но потом глубоко вздохнул. — Хорошо, признаю. Во всей ситуации есть и моя вина, большая её часть. 

— Я слушаю тебя сейчас, и у тебя есть три минуты, пока я не пошёл искать стаю, — предупредил Дерек. 

— Они спокойно ушли домой, — сказал Стайлз. — И ты это знаешь. Давай мы не будем делать только меня таким мудаком, окей? Ты тоже далеко не пример идеальности, знаешь ли. Задать вопрос, не услышать ответ, самому всё решить и свалить – не совсем правильная тактика ведения переговоров, нет? 

— Прекрасно, я виноват, — кивнул Хейл, вставая. — В том, что ты встречался с охотниками, в том, что ты даже не потрудился сказать мне правду _до_ того, как я сам всё узнаю и во всём остальном тоже. Прекрасно, Стайлз, поговорили. Можем на этом и закончить.

Дерек развернулся в сторону дома, не сразу сообразив, что вообще-то повернулся к потенциальному противнику спиной, ставя себя в невыгодное для драки положение. Но уходить задом наперёд было как-то глупо, так что оставалось надеяться, что у Стилински хватит гордости и достоинства не атаковать со спины. Но вот чего Хейл не ожидал, так это того, что налетит на преграду грудью. 

— Убери, — угрожающе сказал Дерек, не оборачиваясь. — Убери это немедленно, Стайлз. 

— Нет, пока ты не успокоишься и не выслушаешь меня, — ответил Стилински неожиданно спокойным и _взрослы_ м голосом. 

Хейл обернулся как раз в тот момент, когда во взгляде Стайлза затухали золотые искорки. Он по-прежнему ничем не пах, никак не звучал и не ощущался, но стоял с гордо выпрямленной спиной и решительным взглядом, демонстрируя не только свой настоящий возраст, но и реальную силу. 

— Ты запер себя вместе с альфа-оборотнем в рябиновом круге, — тихо сказал Хейл. — Ты либо сможешь в случае чего меня убить, либо полный псих. 

— А ты полный идиот, — с досадой сказал Стайлз, а потом резко тряхнул головой. — Хочешь почувствовать, да? На здоровье. 

Дерек не успел что-то ответить, как Стилински закрыл глаза и как будто весь напрягся. А потом на Хейла обрушилось всё. Запахи – Стайлз пах кофе, молоком и карамелью. Ощущения – Стайлз нервничал, был раздражён и раздосадован. Звуки – дыхание и ничуть не спокойное сердцебиение. И вообще, Дерек почувствовал _Стайлза_. Всего, такого, каким он всегда был – в детстве, в юношестве, в их первую встречу уже во взрослой жизни. Беспокойный, порывистый, неуклюжий, весёлый, саркастичный, добрый, заботливый – всё это был Стайлз. Всё это чувствовал Дерек. Его словно волной накрыло и начало покачивать, закручивать, уносить куда-то. 

— Как? — хрипло спросил Хейл, пытаясь уложить все эмоции, успокоиться и абстрагироваться. 

— Я не охотник, и никогда им не был, — отозвался Стайлз. — Но я часто присутствую на встречах охотников и оборотней, потому что имею на это право. Я друид, Дерек. 

Друид. Это объясняло… всё, на самом деле. Друиды были отдельно стоящей кастой, чем-то средним между сверхъестественным миром и миром обычных людей. Они сотрудничали как с оборотнями, так и с охотниками, принимая участие во всех мирных (или не очень) переговорах, но никогда не вмешиваясь в разборки, если не было нарушения Кодекса. Друиды были даже не магами, а кем-то совершенно непонятным и никто доподлинно не знал, какова вообще их сила. Общины друидов свято хранили свои секреты и не позволяли им выйти наружу, никто даже не знал, кто глава этой общины и где она вообще находится. Никто вообще практически ничего не знал о друидах. Одна из их основных способностей – маскировка. Они могли контролировать своё сердцебиение, выстраивать вокруг себя барьеры, чтобы скрывать запахи и звуки. И если Стайлз был друидом, то это объясняло всё и даже больше. 

— И почему ты не мог сказать мне об этом раньше? — спросил Дерек. — Я бы понял и просто не лез.

— Я хотел, — ответил Стайлз. — Правда, я очень хотел. Но не мог. Понимаешь… у нас свои задания. Мы выполняем то, что должны, и даже семьям не говорим об этом. Но если не веришь мне, можешь спросить у Дитона, он подтвердит, что я действительно друид и не представляю опасности ни тебе, ни твоей стаи. 

— Я верю, — вздохнул Дерек. — Но какие у тебя дела с охотниками? Или это тоже нельзя рассказать? 

— Однажды я помог Араи Калаверас с одним диким оборотнем. Она чуть не лишилась руки, а в перспективе и жизни, а я просто проходил мимо, серьёзно. Я не люблю причинять кому-то вред, но тот парень был совсем бешенный. Я помог ей, а она за это приняла меня в свою семью, какие-то мексиканские законы, я не знаю. С Крисом я познакомился на одной из встреч охотников с оборотнями, которая прошла… не очень хорошо. Перемирие достигнуто не было, много людей погибли, а я ушёл оттуда с почти оторванной ногой и полностью испортившимся настроением. 

— Бедро? — спросил Дерек, кивнув на то, как Стайлз машинально потёр джинсы пальцами.

— Ага. Повезло ещё, что на мне быстро заживает, а обратиться я, в силу природной склонности к друидству, не могу. Иначе всё было бы намного печальнее. 

— А куда ты уезжал? — снова спросил Дерек, уже более расслабленно и спокойно подходя ближе (волки всегда интуитивно чувствовали в друидах союзников, тем более сейчас Стайлз был открыт).

— По делам, — отозвался Стилински. — Извини, не могу сказать, меня за это старик просто линчует. Блин, я сказал про старика. Давай сделаем вид, что ты ничего не слышал? 

— Хорошо, — хмыкнул Хейл. — Тогда последний вопрос и мы помирились.

— Давай, — закивал Стайлз, — я готов. 

— И не вздумай сейчас закрыться, — предупредил Дерек. — Зачем ты меня поцеловал? 

Стайлз замер, потом закусил губу и отвёл взгляд, и Дерек с каким-то внутренним удовлетворением слушал, как сердце у него сбивается с привычного ритма и несколько раз бьёт невпопад. Этот вопрос волновал Стайлза и, чёрт возьми, он волновал и Дерека. 

— Ну вообще, — протянул Стилински. — Если смотреть глобально, то это была моя обязанность. Ну, через поцелуй я повесил на тебя защитный барьер. Не то, чтобы сильный, но на неделю моего отсутствия вполне сошёл бы. 

Обязанность, значит. Стайлз его от чего-то защищал, видимо, тут всё гораздо сложнее, чем видится на первый взгляд, и Дереку грозит или грозила какая-то опасность. 

Обязанность…

— Но если смотреть в более узком смысле, — продолжил Стайлз, всё-таки же не глядя на Хейла, — то барьеры вообще-то можно поставить и через обычные прикосновения. Ну, рукопожатия там, похлапывания по плечу. Поцелуй необязателен. Скорее, так вообще никто не делает. 

— А ты почему сделал? — с лёгкой полуулыбкой спросил Дерек.

— Почему, почему… Потом что, — буркнул Стайлз. — Я как-то не думал. 

— Ты вообще часто не думаешь, — заметил Хейл без всякой злости. — А зачем мне нужен был барьер? 

— Эм… Ну, я как бы не могу сказать, но уже вроде всё разрулиось, так что вроде как могу… Или не могу? Вот тут не поймёшь, знаешь, я могу или не могу? Точнее вопрос в другом, заставит меня потом старикан ночевать в пещере под водопадом или не заставит?.. И ты опять ничего не слышал, окей? А то точно заставит, — зачастил Стайлз. — Окей, ладно. Ты в курсе, что в городе был дарак? 

— Кто? — удивился Хейл. — Я что-то подобное слышал…

— Тёмный друид, — пояснил Стилински. — Тот, кто решил, что просто наблюдать и иногда помогать – это не для него. Мститель, если хочешь. 

— Нет, первый раз слышу, — покачал головой Дерек. 

— Ну а вот он был. Точнее, она. Правда, она не так сильна, как сама хотела бы, так что ей нужен был кто-то, кто будет её накачивать сильной. Ну и альфа-оборотень самая подходящая кандидатура. 

— И кто она? — мгновенно напрягся Дерек, быстро вспоминая всех женщин, с которыми успел познакомиться (выходило их как-то много, начиная с кассиров в магазине, и заканчивая секретарём строительной фирмы).

— Ну а кто постоянно искал с тобой встречи? — спросил Стайлз. — Звонил, куда-нибудь приглашал?

— Ты, — усмехнулся Дерек.

— Вот уж спасибо, — хохотнул Стайлз. — Но ты довольно близок.

Дерек задумался. Он был достаточно популярен у женщин, поэтому многие хотели с ним познакомиться, писали свои номера на салфетках в кафе, подходили на улице. Но только одна приглашала его на встречи.

— Дженнифер? — удивился Дерек. — Учительница моей стаи? 

— А так сразу и не скажешь, верно? — хмыкнул Стилински. — Милая кроткая женщина, учитель, детей любит, заботится, беспокоится. Звонила, чтобы рассказать, как дела у твоих подопечных, просила как-то повлиять на дисциплину, чтобы не доводить до директора. Чем не идеал?

— И мы ничего не заметили, — покачал головой Дерек. — Вот уж стая волков.

— Заметить сложно, тут вы не виноваты. Друиды обладают врождённой способностью к скрытности. Если мы не хотим, чтобы нас нашли, нас не найдут. 

— А о тебе она знала? 

— Нам повезло, что нет, — покачал головой Стайлз. — Она ушла из общины раньше, чем я пришёл. У неё какая-то тёмная история в прошлом случилась, что-то с убийством связано, со стаей её – она была советником. Я толком не знаю, старикан молчит. Кстати, будь готов, скоро сюда придёт стая альф. 

— Что? — переспросил Дерек. — Стая альф? Какого им…

— Ну, это мы обсудим слегка потом, хорошо? В присутствии Арджентов, не сверкай на меня глазами, пожалуйста, им это тоже не нравится, и Дитона, он же ваш советник?

— Он был советником матери, — покачал головой Дерек. — Официально, у моей стаи советника нет. 

— Тогда как раз есть время, чтобы его найти. Это вроде как официальное условие переговоров и вообще. 

— Господи, мы будем когда-нибудь жить нормально? — философски спросил в пространство Дерек и сам себе же ответил. — И не надейся, Хейл. 

— Да ладно тебе, — улыбнулся Стайлз. — Все проблемы решаемы. Вход это тот же выход.

— А ты вообще психолог или нет? — поинтересовался Дерек. — Или за Дженнифер следил? Кстати, что вообще с ней? 

— Дипломированный, между прочим! — воскликнул Стайлз. — Честно обучался и честно закончил. И даже разрешение есть на практику. Так что тут всё в порядке. А Дженнифер. Ну, пока она не начала никого убивать, то мы не вмешиваемся. Знаю, звучит капец как, но мы правда не можем вмешаться. За ней следит Дитон, но Джен вроде его знает, но меня не знает, так что у нас преимущество. Одно подозрительное движение и мы её накроем. Я одарённый друид, к слову. Так старикан говорит, а от него похвал дождаться – ну проще на приём к королеве попасть. Ты только с ней не спи, главное. 

— С королевой? — сдерживая смех, спросил Дерек. — Хорошо.

— Да иди ты, — махнул рукой Стайлз. — Я про Дженнифер. Она из тебя силы через секс выкачает. 

— Ещё одна способность друидов? — уточнил Хейл. 

— Ну, мы обычно так силы в кого-нибудь закачиваем, но дараки наоборот действуют, — пояснил Стайлз. — И можно мы не будем говорить о сексе? 

— Ты краснеешь, — усмехнулся Дерек. 

— Вот об этом я и говорю, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Уже третий десяток идёт, а собственное тело как-то не так реагирует. Не на сами разговоры, а на то, с кем они происходят… так, забудь всё, что я сказал. Просто. Забудь. 

Дерек покивал головой, следя за суетливыми взмахами рук Стайлза, а потом рассмеялся. Стилински опять выглядел лет на шестнадцать, больше не напоминая кого-то очень взрослого. Волк Дерека, который никак не мог успокоиться в последние дни, успокоено улёгся на лапы и закрыл глаза: он чувствовал Стайлза, но не чувствовал в нём угрозы. И пусть друиды мастерски могли обводить всех вокруг пальца, Дерек никогда не считал Стайлза угрозой. Даже когда сам и обвинил его в охоте, ему даже в голову не приходило, что Стилински может серьёзно причинить вред стае. Наверное поэтому он и не рассказал ни о чём бетам, потому что сам не верил. Просто почему-то решил вести себя слегка по-идиотски. Ну, с кем поведёшься. 

— Не закрывайся больше, — попросил Хейл. — Так я чувствую себя меньше идиотом. 

— Конечно, на моём-то фоне, — усмехнулся Стайлз. — Так мы помирились? И я опять могу болтаться у тебя дома вместе со стаей? Или нет? 

— Помирились. Болтайся, — кивнул Дерек. — Мы и не ссорились, по большому счёту. 

— Ага, просто оба слегка идиоты, — хмыкнул Стайлз. — Я рад. Серьёзно. Вообще-то, когда я ехал сюда из общины, мне сказали просто "альфа местной стаи, которая скоро придёт". Я даже не знал, кто это будет. И когда тебя увидел. Ну, это как привет из прошлого, понимаешь? Я так слегка… офигел поначалу. Думал, ты сюда никогда уже не вернёшься. 

— Я тоже думал, что не вернусь, — вздохнул Дерек. — Но это всё-таки дом. Тут спокойнее, что ли. 

— Это пока. Вот приедет сейчас стая альф, дарак начнёт бесноваться, потом ещё какая-нибудь чупакабра вылезет. Жизнь будет полна удивительных моментов, — улыбнулся Стайлз. — По крайней мере, у меня всегда так. 

— Во сколько ты ушёл в общину? — спросил Дерек. 

— В шестнадцать. Почти как в Гарри Поттере это было, прикинь. Пришёл к нам однажды вечером мужик один и говорит "Ты рождён под звездой Знания, поэтому пойдёшь со мной". Ну, папа возмутился, конечно. Невзначай так руку на кобуру положил. А потом мы все вместе поговорили и выяснилось, что я друид, прикинь. Вот и уехал.   
— И тебя отец отпустил? — удивился Хейл. — Вот так запросто с каким-то мужиком? 

— Ну, когда мужик начал использовать магию вне Хогвартса, мы как-то резко ему поверили. Но папа со мной поехал, правда на территорию общины его всё равно не пустили. Так что…

— Весёлая у тебя жизнь, — улыбнулся Дерек. — А я-то думал, это только у нас экшн в реальном времени. 

— Ты что, я когда на своё первое задание поехал, чуть не умер – буквально, кстати. Так что мои приключения ещё вашим фору дадут! — взмахнул руками Стайлз, а потом быстро провёл ладонями над землёй. 

Дерек смотрел, как от травы отделяется сера пыль – рябиновая зола, о которой Хейл уже успел забыть. Дышать стало намного свободнее, всё-таки волки не любили барьеры, которые не могли разорвать.

— Пахнет едой, — заметил Дерек и полез за кусты, доставая оттуда корзинку для пикника. — Ну я так и предполагал, в принципе. 

— Это ещё ладно, — усмехнулся Стайлз. — Тебя хотя бы стая сюда заманивала.

Дерек перевёл на него взгляд и еле сдержал смех, глядя на блестящий квадратик презерватива.

— Привет от дяди Питера, — со смехом развёл руками Стайлз. — Мне проще было взять, чем объяснить, что не надо. 

— Эти детки… — покачал головой Дерек без всякой негативной окраски.

— И дядя Питер, — подмигнул ему Стайлз. 

— Ведь могут же, когда хотят, — заметил Хейл, открывая корзину и оценивая содержимое. — Эй, Стайлз?

— М? 

— Пошли на свидание?


	7. Chapter 7

— Я, конечно, понимаю, что у вас медовый месяц, но пора бы вставать, — нараспев произнёс Питер, без стука входя в комнату. 

— Нет, Питер, это у тебя медовый месяц и я искренне не понимаю, какого хрена ты не улетел куда-нибудь… неважно куда, главное подальше, — пробурчал Дерек в подушку. — Выйди из комнаты, пожалуйста. 

— А лучше всё-таки из дома и реально куда-нибудь в Париж, — так же в подушку отозвался Стайлз, подгребая к себе одеяло, забирая его, соответственно у Дерека. — Точно, свози Лидию в Париж. Ей понравится. 

— Она захотела остаться и проследить, чем тут всё закончится, — усмехнулся Питер. — Вас нельзя оставить одних. 

— Я, между прочим, дипломированный… — начал Стайлз.

— Друид, я помню, — закончил за него Питер. — И если не хочешь сейчас разбираться с моей обожаемой женой, вставай и начинай исполнять свои обязанности. 

— Мне кажется, что это ты не исполняешь свои прямые обязанности, — заметил Дерек. — Поэтому всем остальным приходится исполнять свои. С каких пор ты стал подкаблучником, Питер? 

— С такой женой можно, — усмехнулся Хейл-старший и всё-таки соизволил выйти. 

— И что у нас случилось на этот раз? — вздохнул Дерек и лениво перевернулся на спину.

Стайлз, уже успевший сесть, обернулся и машинально облизал губы, пробежавшись глазами по торсу Хейла. Ему до сих пор было странно осознавать, что этот мужчина принадлежит ему. Вот такой охренительный мужик, весь в прессе, кожанке и с крутой тачкой, взял и выбрал Стайлза – парня, который похож на подростка и в вечно растянутых джинсах и кофтах. 

Стайлз точно никогда не забудет, как в один прекрасный вечер (действительно прекрасный!), во время их очередного недосвидания, Дерек просто притянул его за футболку и поцеловал. Так, что у Стайлза совершенно по-книжному подкосились ноги и прервалось дыхание. Хотя нет, ему просто выжгло вне внутренние органы под чистую, оставив от Стилински что-то напоминающее мармеладного мишку на солнце – такое же несуразно желейное и медленно расплавляющееся. Стайлз был не против, он был очень даже за и готов расплавляться, растекаться, становиться совершенно безумной желейной массой, согласной на всё. 

Дерек ничего не спрашивал. Дерек просто пожирал его без остатка и тащил в спальню (в тот раз они так удачно были у Стайлза дома, хотя будь они где-нибудь ещё, на ход вечера это всё равно не повлияло бы). Дальше у Стайлза наблюдался лёгкий провал в памяти, он знал только то, что плавал где-то среди облаков и что-то орал, и, кажется, в стенку стучали соседи, но Дерек не отвлекался, а Стайлза в тот момент даже собственный отец на пороге спальни не заставил бы прийти в себя. В тот момент Стайлз был готов сказать, что безумно влюблён в Хейла. 

Он готов был это сказать и на следующее утро, когда Дерек лениво целовал его в шею и не выпускал из кровати, обняв поперёк груди. 

И на следующий день, когда вся стая, хитро улыбаясь, спросила, не хочет ли Стайлз переехать в их дом, всё равно же почти живёт с ними. 

И на следующую неделю, когда они с Дереком спорили из-за Арджентов, до которых, наконец, дошло, что их дочь встречается с оборотнем, и которому они пригрозили принудительной кастрацией (в лучшем случае). 

И сейчас, спустя три года, Стайлз всё ещё готов это сказать. Точнее, говорить и повторять. 

— Я тебя люблю, — сказал Стайлз, положив руку на грудь Дерека.

— Интересный ответ на мой вопрос, — рассмеялся Хейл. — Но пока принимается. 

Стайлз засмеялся и наклонился за своим обязательным утренним поцелуем (это был традиционный поцелуй, без которого утро считалось не начатым). 

— Я тебя тоже, — отозвался Дерек, — люблю. 

— Да встанете вы сегодня или нет уже? — закричал с первого этажа Питер.

— Ты всё ещё не научился перемещать людей силой мысли на другой континент? — со смешком спросил Дерек. 

— Я в процессе. У меня есть сильный стимул, — расхохотался Стайлз. — И у нас сегодня встреча с охотниками и приехавшей в город стаей кицуне, которые что-то не поделили с Юкимурой. Так что собирайся. 

— Так, другой план, научись перемещать силой мысли нас, — вздохнул Дерек. — И давай куда-нибудь Австралию. 

— Я постараюсь, — закивал Стайлз.

— Вы жрать идёте или нет? — рявкнул с кухни Джексон. — Я тут шеф-поваром не нанимался. 

— Да ты вообще готовить не умеешь, — хмыкнула Эрика.

— Он шикарно готовит, — возразил Айзек.

— Ага, видимо только тебе, — отозвалась Кора. 

— Сейчас договоритесь и жрать будете сливочное масло, — предупредил Джексон. 

— Хотя… Может Австралия и подождёт, — улыбнулся Стайлз. — Куда же мы без деток? 

— Джексон, почему ты не готовишь нам, как Айзеку? — подал голос Питер. — Мы же тоже тебя любим.

— И дяди Питера, — хмыкнул Дерек. 

— Ну, видимо не так активно и не каждую ночь, — заметила Малия. 

Стайлз рассмеялся и всё-таки встал с кровати. Он был советником совершенно сумасшедшей стаи, которая сводила его с ума каждый день. 

И ни за что он бы не отказался от этого. Никогда.


End file.
